


Iron Scales

by GeorgieGirl999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Torture, Violence, Wordcount: Over 10.000, Wordcount: Over 20.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieGirl999/pseuds/GeorgieGirl999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a near death experience at the age of seven Harry manages to awake an ancient bloodline to receive a mysterious inheritance. Now transformed into a beautiful, mysterious, creature he must learn to live alone when a strange man in an iron suit crashes into a nearby beach. Mpreg, Slash. Also on Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Scales
> 
> Author: GeorgieGirl999  
> Title: Iron Scales  
> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty comments. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

An orange glowing Sun was slowly setting over the oceans horizon casting a glorious glow upon a white Sandy beach. The oceans sparkled like hundreds of fireflies and the water was so clear an observer could see the Sandy ocean floor and coral reefs that littered the bottom. The beach was deserted apart from a single, small figure perched upon the water's edge who watched the scene in fascination.

The person was small at a glance but if any passers-by observed they could see it was not an adult but a very young child. It was unusual for one so young and so small to be unaccompanied by the water's edge however no other humans were in sight. The child's large, glowing, emerald eyes watched the ocean from the sandy shore with complete fascination. The child had jet black, shaggy hair that was ruffled by the ocean breeze. On a usual today the child also had White, pale, flawless skin that seemed to glow in both the Sun and Moon light. However after remaining on the beach in the glowing hot sun to several hours his skin had become red, sore and had begun blistering. The child wore extremely baggy, worn out clothes which were much too large for his small frame. The youth also wore no shoes therefore their feet were burning upon the molten hot sands which had been heated throughout the boiling Caribbean day.

The trip had begun like several others before. The child's 'loving' family had planned their holiday vacation with the intention to leave the child at home with a neighbour, for they would not risk the safety of their house if the youngster was left alone. A normal person would not leave a seven-year-old on their own or with somebody else during the summer holiday or at all but the Dursley's, or specifically the head of the family Vernon, passionately hated the outcast family member and would find any excuse not to spend any length of time with the youth.

This year was different for the Dursley's for Vernon had gained a promotion at work and therefore his boss had agreed to pay for the holiday if Vernon agreed to meet with a foreign drill company. However unfortunately for the Dursley's the drill company, Grunnings, had known about the youngest member of the family and had provided an air plane ticket and room for the child.

Much to Vernon's displeasure the Dursley's were forced to take the youth along to the Caribbean islands for six weeks. The family has arrived only the day before and after one night Vernon had had enough of the child. He dragged the youth through the trees and several miles out as far as possible down the beach towards the water. After a long session on the shoreline where the overweight, beefy, obtuse man hit and struck the child, making sure the marks and bruises would be hidden by the child's clothes, he left with the words of warning.

"You better stay here boy. I'll be back for you in the morning. If you move even an inch you will be in a world of hurt. And if you even think of telling anybody I will kill you. You got that boy?"

This is why several hours later a young boy at the age of seven, but looks the age of a four-year-old, was crouched in an uncomfortable position at the water's edge with blistering skin waiting for his uncle to appear the next morning. As the sun made its final descent upon the horizon the young boys saw what looked like a green flash but with his poor eyesight he disregarded it as a trick of the light. Rocking on his heels slightly the young child quickly glanced up and down the beach to check there was nobody nearby. After several moments he was satisfied that there was nobody else around he slowly lowered himself into a sitting position and stretched out his legs in front of him. Looking up into the sky the small boy could see a blanket of stars covering the sky as far as the eye could see and a large full moon making its way into the sky behind him. Smiling softly to himself at the site of the star filled sky the young boy began humming a familiar tune he had once heard his aunt singing to his cousin.

Several hours passed the young child had unwillingly fallen into a restless sleep and had changed his position so he was curled in a ball upon the white sand. Unbeknownst to him the tide had begun to come in and was now surrounding the boy who was luckily enough to be sitting upon a large sand dune, or mini island, preventing him from drowning. However due to the boys exhaustion he carried on sleeping despite the danger he was in from the rising tide.

Unfortunately the boy had gathered an audience not from the now distant shoreline but from the sea. Several sets of eyes watched the shoreline from the glistening waves in search of prey. Once they established no other humans were around the creatures begun approaching the beach. Upon reaching a safe distance away they watched the youth in fascination for they had never seen a child this close before. Several moments past and half of the creatures left after realising this would be useless prey for there was barely any meat upon the child. However several stayed to watch.

The moon had finally risen into the centre of the sky and the young boy began to stir opening his emerald green eyes he realised the tides come in and he was stranded from the shore. Looking around in horror and realising the danger he curled his arms round his knees and began to quietly sob. The creatures' interest in the boy only heightened at his actions. One of the oldest and most knowledgeable of the group began to venture closer to the trembling child till she was mostly out the water. The young boy slowly raised his head when he heard the splash of water coming from in front of him. He gasped in shock at the sight of the creature in front of him but did not move from his curled up position. The creature watching the child gave an eerie smile and beckoned the child come closer with the single went hand. The boy debated with himself wherever approaching the creature was a good idea or not but his childlike innocence and curiosity punished any thoughts of danger or doubt from his head and he rose on shaky legs and began walking through the water towards the magnificent creature.

As he walked out the child had taken to look down at the floor to make sure he stood on no rocks rather than watching the mythical creature in front of him. Unbeknownst to him creature had also been moving further out to sea making the child walk further and further from the safety of the shoreline.

Once the boy had walked as far as his shoulders he looked up to find the beautiful creature directly in front of him with fangs bared. Gasping and taking a step back the child tried to flee back to the beach only to be grabbed with webbed hands from behind and dragged at great speeds further out to sea. The child resisted and struggled to get away but several more hands had grasped the baggy worn out clothing and assisted in abducting the child. In several moments the boy was pulled so far out to sea he could no longer see the shoreline. The child closed his emerald eyes and prayed that somebody would come and save him but no such luck came.

All of a sudden the hands began purling downwards and he was dragged to the warm depths of the Caribbean ocean floor. Upon hitting the seabed his emerald eyes flew open to see five or six mythical creatures leaning over him with teeth razor sharp and claws protruding from their fingers. The creatures' long hair floated eerily behind them and their long, powerful, colourful tails were coiled in a striking motion in case he attempted to escape. At the sight of the dangerous mythical creatures the boy mistakenly let out a gasp of air.

His pale slim arms grasped at his throat as he had run out of air and he felt several rows of teeth begin to descend through his burning skin. The boy watched in fascination as the water surrounding him began to turn a dark, red colour and his emerald eyes began seeing red and black spots. He slowly closed his eyes as the pain in his chest became unbearable and he prayed for a miracle or a least a quick death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	2. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

The boy watched in fascination as the water surrounding him began to turn a dark, red colour and his emerald eyes began seeing red and black spots. He slowly closed his eyes as the pain in his chest became unbearable and he prayed for a miracle or a least a quick death.

Presently

A blinding pain was currently pressing down upon the child's tiny chest and what felt like hundreds of rows of sharpened teeth were ripping through his delicate skin. He could feel the life fading from him as more and more blood gushed from his wounds into the now murky, blood stained water. His eyes fluttered and he felt his small head hit the sandy ocean floor as his final life force was sucked into the devouring creatures. Letting out a final, choked breath he let the darkness encase him and prepared never to see the light of day again.

As the boys slipped into unconsciousness he was unaware of the turmoil surrounding him. The mythical creatures continued to bare down upon their prey when a bright white light originated from the child blinding them temporarily. Suddenly a shock wave emitted from the child sending all creatures within the surrounding area flying through the dark water. Once they read gain their senses they screeched and quickly scurried back to their prey only to find not a torn up human but one similar to their own.

The leader of the group who had initially beckoned the boy beneath the waves halted the others and slowly began her approach, cautious due to what had occurred before. When she arrived at the child's side she swished her large, scaled, tail to clear the blood from the water to reveal their previous prey. What was revealed to the creature shocked her to her core. It was a child, very similar to one of their own only it was a male. There had never been a male in all of her several century life and never in the history of her people.

For her kind to reproduce they were able retract their glistening fins and grow legs like humans for one night once every four months. During this time they would venture to the world above the waves, find a human male, seducing him, having their way and then returning to the Ocean the next morning. Most of the time after seducing the male the mythical creature would convince him to go swimming which would provide her next meal. All children born of this union were female therefore to find a male was completely unheard of. The young child in front of her had what seemed to be a glistening, silver tail which began just under his belly button. As she swam around the strange boy to observe him from different directions she noticed that his silver scaled tail glittered different colours, main green and blue, in the light. His tail was also twice the size of his upper torso and despite its thin appearance was rippled with powerful muscles. His upper torso showed no signs of the creatures initial attacks and was instead covered with pure, delicate, flawless, white skin which shone in the moonlight breaking through to the seabed. He also had plump red lips and jet black hair which sparkled in the light and danced in the water.

After several minutes of perceiving the strange male the creature delicately reached down to stroke his pale cheek. Upon touching his face she found his skin was as soft and silky which would be envied by any other creature or human. After a moment or two she knew the child would not be awakening any time soon so she gently, using two arms at his lower back and halfway down his tail and lifted the boy off the ocean floor and began her journey back to her cavern.

~*~ Line ~*~

It was several hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, that the child finally awoke from his slumber. Upon opening his emerald green eyes the boy realised his vision was perfect and all the things that had previously seemed blurry were now crystal clear. Looking around the child realised he was in a cave of some sort and not only that but he seemed to be underwater, if the fish swimming around in the cave were anything to go by. Sitting up the child realised he was on a flat stone slab and was covered in what seemed to be a blanket made of slimy green material. Looking around again the boy realised the cave seemed to be completely empty apart from several other stone slabs that were placed in various locations around the cave floor which also had the same green slimy blankets on top.

The youth was about the getup when another figure entered the room. From the child's perspective she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. She had a waist length raven hair, dark amber eyes, desirable soft lips and skin that seemed to glow. The woman wore no clothes and the boy's cheeks flushed at the sight of her bare chest. Her most distinguishing feature was her long black fishlike tail that she used to swim towards him. The youth shrunk back against cave wall in fear of the mysterious woman. Upon seeing her he remembered what had occurred before he passed out several hours previously. He would never forget her sharpened teeth and nails as they clawed and tour at his flesh. The creature however was not disturbed by his response as she swam up to him slowly. She let out a small smile at the boys flushed cheeks and she gently lent down, took the boys skinny hand in her own and raised it to a lips for a silent kiss.

"Do not be afraid child. I mean you no harm. My sisters and I apologise for the incident earlier. We did not realise you were one of our own" the boy remained silent at her confession but his emerald eyes continued to stare at her with unease. She let out a toothless smile, by only using her lips, in an attempt to make the child feel more comfortable. With the hand that was not holding his the creature reached up and gently caressed the boy's face, ignoring his flinch at her touch.

"Will you please tell me your name child?" She said in a stern but gentle voice hoping to gain a reaction from the boy. The child licked his lips of unease and glanced at the exit only to find more of the same creatures covering the escape route, watching him in fascination. Looking back at the woman in front of him the boy gulped and looked at the floor in submission.

"My uncle calls me freak" the child said it so quietly that all the women in the cavern had to strain to hear his musical voice. At his answer all of the creatures began fidgeting with unease and anger at the sweet child's reply. The amber eyed woman in front of the child drew in shock at the reply. With narrowed eyes she spoke again.

"I did not ask what you're…... Despicable uncle calls you. I asked you what is your name? What do other people call you?" The creature lent forward and using the same hand which had caressed his face she lifted his chin so his glimmering emerald eyes were level with her amber ones to show her seriousness. The child opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to answer her question and soft voice full of uncertainty he answered.

"Harry. My teacher once called me Harry, so I guess that is my name. Harry Potter" he let out a dazzling smile at his answer and she gently entwined her arms around his shoulders and despite his silent protests she pulled him into her chest for a warm, tender, hug. Resting one of her long fingered hands upon his jet black hair she gently rubbed his scalp and said.

"Well then Harry Potter, I welcome you to our underwater home" the creature then held the child close to her and tenderly caressed his head. After a moment or two she glanced towards the entrance of the cavern to see several of her sisters lurking there. She sent them a dark look and reluctantly all of the prowling creatures retreated out of the cavern. Rocking the child gently she began to hum a small tune she had once heard of a passing sailor and waited until the child was relaxed and all the tension had receded from his small frame. Once Harry had relaxed she receded from the embrace and lent back so she could see into the child's dazzling eyes.

"My name is Constance. I was wondering something Harry. What were you doing alone on that beach?" Harry's Emerald eyes widened in fright and he began trembling slightly. Constance quickly saw the child was terrified and she quickly pulled the frightened boy back into her embrace. Harry remained frozen in shock and fright at her question despite the creatures attempt to comfort him. With little difficulty Constance quickly shifted the frightened child out of the makeshift bed, perched herself upon the stone slab and then placed the child within her lap so she was resting against the cave wall with the child securely and her grip. However the child's unease did not subside and she pulled him even tighter into her chest.

"Shhhh, it's alright child. Do not be afraid" at kind and heartfelt words Harry began to sob silently into her bare chest. Constance ignored the boy's reaction as she began rocking once again and harming a familiar tune. Time passed and the boy's sobs slowly died making way for hiccups. Once the creature was sure that the child had completely recovered from his emotional breakdown she tried again and spoke softly to him.

"Please child. Do not suffer in silence. How did you come to be on the beach?" the child shock his head rapidly as her question and murmured.

"I can't tell you. If I do my uncle will kill me" Constance gently caressed the boys back and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Do not worry child. You have nothing to fear down here. He will never get to you again" Harry's trembling subsided slightly however he was still adamant not to reveal his reason for being unsupervised on a beach late at night.

"Please Harry" At the worried tone in the woman's voice Harry looked up into her worried amber eyes before once again resting his head upon her chest. After a while the boy released the woman's hair strand he had been twirling between his fingers and he reviled the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	3. Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"Please Harry" At the worried tone in the woman's voice Harry looked up into her worried amber eyes before once again resting his head upon her chest. After a while the boy released the woman's hair strand he had been twirling between his fingers and he reviled the reason.

Presently

Harry sat in the creature's warm embrace for a while just relishing her warm touch. Time slowly passed and the cavern began to grow darker with each passing minute but the two stayed in the same position, uninterested in their changing surroundings. Hurry's nervousness seamed to dim with the passing time and grateful for not being pushed into talking he finally began to tell the beautiful creature of his previous home.

"My relatives hate me" He spoke quietly as he stared dejectedly down at his lap. The creature began once again stroking his soft hair in a soothing gesture at the boy's frightened voice. Harry took in a shaky breath and continued.

"They told me that I turned up In the middle of the night. I was just left on the doorstep" Harry buried his head further Into Constance's bare chest but still refused to look up.

"My uncle used to say that nobody wanted me. Even the milkman ignored me in the hope I'd die of the cold. He told me the newspaper boy found me and rung the doorbell over and over which woke the whole house up. Every time he brings It up I get a beating" Harry trailed off and the woman rocked him gently in her arms but remained silent in fear that she would lash out and attempt to hunt the man down and tear him apart. Harry continued with his life story completely oblivious to the seething, dangerous, creature rocking him in her arms.

"Ever since I can remember I was treated like a slave. I was just a servant for them to boss around. I once saw the TV through a crack In my cupboard when Dudley was ill because he threw a tantrum that the TV was too far away from the sofa, so Uncle moved it and Dudley was watching something called... umm..." Harry's eyebrows lowered and he scrunched up his nose in concentration to try and recall the name of the programme. The woman watching him had to resist cooing at the cute site and pinch his skinny cheeks.

"I think it was something about a man dressed as a bat. But the man had a butler named Alfred and he done the same chores as me, cooking, cleaning, ironing, gardening. But the guy dressed as a bat always treated him nicer than the Dursley's treated me. The man never hit him, or starved him, or forced him to do thing. He never even got locked in a cupboard for doing something wrong. So why did I?" Constance had a small idea of what is TV was for once a year the locals would project moving images onto a large screen on the beach and she and her sisters words watch from the sea. The creature guessed that a butler was a person who done all the household chores as once on the beach a similar movie was projected about a masked crusader dressed in black fighting other people. The two sat in silence for a moment, both lost in thought when the women realised that Harry had mentioned a cupboard. She pulled the child back, chest so she could look into his emerald eyes and she softly asked.

"I'm not sure why, but what did you mean by cupboard kelpling?" Harry's bright, green, eyes widened in shock that he had revealed something that his uncle had forbidden even if it was to a mythical creature. Harry's gaze dropped from Constance's face into his lap where he began wringing his hands in nervousness. The child's frail shoulders began shaking and Constance realised this was a delicate subject and she should either approach with extreme caution or drop it completely. She pulled Harry once again into her warm in brace and rubbed his back in a soothing gesture. The creature knew the child's previous living conditions were nowhere near ideal and from what she did manage to extract from him. She had also noticed that every time he mentioned his uncle a small shudder had passed through his tiny frame. Pulling the child away from her bare chest she gave him a soft smile and said.

"Let's leave it there for now. You can explain it when you feel more comfortable" Harry's wide green eyes stared back at hers and his head gave a tiny nod. Smiling at the beauty of the child the creature raised one of her clawed hands and gently stroked his cheek.

"Shall we get something to eat and then?"

~*~ Line ~*~

It had been a month since the Dursley's had abandoned their nephew on a foreign beach while on holiday and late one evening four police squad cars, as well as a police moving van and several news crew vans, were located in front of the Dursley's residence waiting for the two resisting adults to be led out into police custody and the son to be handed over to social services.

It had started while on holiday and after several days of relaxation at the hotel, Vernon had decided it was better not to collect his nephew and thought it would save a lot of hassle. Once the family had arrived home Vernon had immediately gone back to work for the drill company in his new promoted position. However after only one week of being home his darling wife Petunia was complaining about the amount of chores she had to do now that the freak wasn't available to do them. In his haste to get rid of the child Vernon had miscalculated how useful the little freak really was. However with his tiny brain Vernon came up with a supposedly clever plan to blackmail one of the Grunning's maid's into cleaning their house by threatening he would fire her.

Unknown to Vernon the drill company had been made aware by the airline that the Dursley's have returned without one of their family members for their son had been seen taking up two seats on the fully booked flight rather than the one. Not long after their return a maid had informed the director of the company about Mr Dursley's plan to blackmail her. The director assured her that she would not lose her job however she would be offered a raise if she was willing to go to the Dursley's house and investigate what had happened to their nephew.

The director of the company was known as Fred Wilson. He had attended several dinners at the Dursley's immaculate house and despite his knowledge of the fourth member of the family, he had rarely seen their young nephew. However each time his path had crossed with the small boy he noticed small signs that something was not right such as a large, angry looking, bruise on the child's cheek, the lack of pictures of the nephew around the house, the handed down clothes, despite the fact the rest of the family was dressed in the latest fashions, and also the child's unhealthy weight.

The director had sent the police several messages expressing his concern for the young child however no case could be followed up due to the lack of evidence. Mr Wilson had never liked Vernon Dursley but an investigation needed to be held in Vernon's previous department as to where a lot of money was going missing and the only way to get the obese man out of the way was a promotion. The investigators were close to uncovering some serious thefts but until then he would just have to put up with the large man.

Two weeks had passed and the maid had discovered a number of suspicious things around the Dursley's household. For some reason the house and the garden were very untidy and unkempt despite the fact that Mr Dursley insisted that the house was the cleanest and well-kept house on the block. The maid also discovered there were no pictures of the young nephew throughout the house despite her lack of searching.

When she had asked Mr Dursley about this he had threatened to hit and beat her if she ever mentioned it again. Startled by this maid avoided any questions about the youngest member of the household but from then on she was determined more so than ever to uncover this family's secret. The most disturbing thing that had been uncovered at the Dursley household was the tiny, cramped, cupboard under the stairs had a small plaque on the inside which read "Harry's room" and broken figurines lined the walls. There was also a dark, brown, substance staining the majority of the floor and cupboard walls which would not come out no matter how hard the maid scrubbed.

After discovering this and having her suspicions that it was blood she quickly began searching through the Dursley's abandoned garage for more evidence whereupon she found a blood covered cot mattress shoved into the corner out of sight. After unrolling the gruesome mattress the maid discovered various blood-stained clothing and more disturbingly an assortment of thick leather belts covered in the same brown substance.

After kicking the mattress away in horror the maid found the startling discovery of a small black book hidden within the mattress. Upon opening the book she found various pictures of the young nephew in various horrific positions, both naked and clothed, covered in bruises, cuts and welts. In the back of the book there were various phone numbers from people wishing to buy the child with prices next to them. After praying to god that the child had not been sold into prostitution, the maid had instantly phoned the police and the director of the company which led to the evening's arrest.

~*~ Line ~*~

Elsewhere in an unknown location several days later an old man with bright blue eyes was sat at his desk eating boiled candies waiting for something interesting to happen. The room was brightly coloured and many magical objects of gold and silver scattered the shelves while many portraits of various people covered the walls. The man leaned back in his wooden chair and resisted the urge to place his fee upon the ancient desk in front of him. Taking another yellow candy from a glass dish on the desk the old man was careful not to drop it into his long white beard the fear that it would become ensnared and un-edible. He began sucking on the repulsive sweet loudly when a soft bird trill broke his train of thought and caught his attention.

Swivelling in his chair the man looked to the magnificent creature, which was known as the Phoenix, perched upon a tall, wooden, stand directly next to his desk so all people who visited the office would see the bird and be convinced that a bird of the light was a positive sign of truth and loyalty. Grinning to himself the old man was shocked when a tawny barn owl flew in through the office window.

Giving the bird a strange look the old man reached down to untie the official looking letter which bared the mark of a most well known, established, wizard bank of all time. Using his quick reflexes, despite his old age, the man avoided the bird's sharp beak as it attempted to bite him before it flew off out the window in a huff. Muttering a curse to himself the old man unrolled the parchment only for his eyes to widen in horror.

 

_Dear Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Due to an arrest issued for Mr. Vernon and Petunia Dursley an investigation has been held into the use of one Mr. Harry James Potter's vaults. It has been discovered via the last will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Potter that not only was young Mr. Potter not supposed to be placed with his relatives but his wealth, vaults and lordship titles would be frozen until he became of age to obtain them._

_Several large transitions have been made by you since the unfortunate demise of Mr. and Mrs. Potter with money and artifacts being removed and placed into separate vaults such as: the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix, Miss Molly Weasley, Hogwarts trust funds and most specifically your own personal vault._

_Due to the fact this was not authorized all money and artifacts will be reclaimed within the next three hours, plus compensation for the young Mr. Potter. Attached is the muggle newspaper article concerning the Dursley's which alerted us to this crime of theft which you will be held accountable for and a trial will take place in front of the Wizengamot in four days time at 3pm._

_Sincerely_

_Gringotts Bank_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	4. Learning and Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

Due to the fact this was not authorized all money and artifacts will be reclaimed within the next three hours plus compensation for young Mr. Potter. Attached is the muggle newspaper article concerning the Dursley's which alerted us to this horrific crime of theft which you will be held accountable for. A trial will be held in front of the Wizengamot in four days time at 3pm. 

Sincerely

Gringotts Bank

Presently

Harry had been with the creatures, or Merfolk as they called themselves, for just over a month now. The time spent with them had been good for the child. His previously dim emerald eyes had begun to glow with happiness, and Harry had also managed to put on some weight during his stay now that he was not being starved. His previously unhealthy body was now coated in a small layer of lean muscle from his underwater adventures, which gave him a slender and beautiful look. During his stay Harry had discovered that Constance was the leader of the underwater tribe and her word was final. When Constance had first introduced Harry, she was met by angry remarks, seething looks and heated protest. However, as leader, Constance had made the decision that as long as she lived Harry would remain with the tribe.

Harry was forever grateful to the beautiful creature and at night, when the sea was cold and dark, the young boy would often venture from his stone slab and join Constance on hers. She never turned the boy away, but would instead wrap her arms around his small frame and shelter him from his night terrors.

Two blissful years had passed since Constance had taken in the young boy, and during this time she has tried to cram as much information into the child as possible. Luckily Harry had been able to remember it all and learn quickly. Constance showed him the wonders of the underwater world including how to catch fish, which plants were poisonous and which were safe to eat, how to keep his inky, black hair soft despite the salty water, how to heal various wounds regardless of size and severity, how to make blankets and clothing from a range of plants though they had no use for them and, once Harry had turned eight, the pair had covered several long sessions, (much to the young boys protests) about the art of seducing and pleasuring a human man. The child blushed bright scarlet and protested loudly when she had brought this subject up to the eight year old, for he denied that he would ever seduce a man for it was 'weird'. Constance had laughed continuously after he had said that but, after a small conversation which revealed many truths, the boy gave in. Her warm amber eyes met his emerald green and she said softly,

"Harry, I would like great great great grand children someday." Harry scrunched up his eyebrows at her statement.

"But I'm not related to you. How could you be my grandma?" Constance smiled sadly at his comment and she sat him down on a nearby high rock and looked directly into his glowing eyes.

"That's where you're wrong little one. You see many, many years ago when I was a much younger creature I had a child. She was named Syrena. She had the same beautiful hair and milky skin as yours. One day she was captured and taken away from me to be harvested for her tears." Constance snarled and showed her razor sharp teeth, making Harry jump back in surprise at her vicious reaction. Placing a hand on his delicate shoulder she carried on explaining.

"I'm not angry with you kelpling. A long time ago, pirates used to try and capture us for our tears. Syrena was one of the unlucky ones. She was missing for days and I feared the worst had happened however, she came back to me, with a man that had saved her life. She said she was in love with this human male and soon after she left the water with him. I will never forget his name, the name of the man who took my only child from me." Harry was completely transfixed with her sad tale and when she paused, he eagerly asked,

"What was his name Mrs Constance?" Constance smiled at the boy. Despite their closeness and her protests he still remained calling her Mrs Constance.

"His name was Philip Argon Potter and no doubt was your Great Great Great Grandfather." Harry stared at the woman in total shock before his eyes turned slightly red and he began sniffing. Constance knew he was crying and if they were not currently underwater his eyes would be flowing with tears.

"What is wrong child? Do you not want to be related to an old creature like me?" Constance often brought up the subject of her age despite her youthful appearance. To her shock, Harry threw himself into her embrace and began crying loudly.

"I have a family. I always wanted one. I wished and prayed. And now... Now I have one. I have a Grandma!" The pair held each other through the rest of the day after the truth was revealed, and both were grateful it had been.

~*~ Line ~*~

Another year had passed and Harry was now age 10. He had learnt many wonders of the ocean around him via a very patient Constance. He adored spending time Constance and loved listening to her explain the wonders of the ocean. Not long after his arrival the creatures had dragged another nameless victim down the ocean floor, and in a symbol of kindness Constance had ripped one of the man's arm's off for Harry to eat. After attempting to throw up in the blood-infused water Harry adamantly refused to eat any humans as he was previously one, and to his luck Constance understood and showed him various plants and fish he could consume instead.

The days passed and seemed to merge together. However, upon waking one morning,both Harry and Constance could feel the tension in the waves. The sparkling water around them seemed duller than usual, and tension among the creatures of the sea was high. The beautiful creature that Harry had come to adore seemed tense and restless. Her clawed hands twitched and her amber eyes constantly darted round looking for any sign of trouble.

"Constance, is there something wrong?" The beautiful creature turned to her ward and gave him a strained smile. He had changed a lot in the last three years and all these changes had been for the better. The boy's emerald eyes had grown even brighter throughout the years and his Raven, black hair was now reaching past his pale, creamy shoulders. Placing one of her hands delicately upon the boy's cheek she gently caressed his skin. "No my child. There is nothing wrong."

The child reached up to the hand on his cheek, he gently caressed and savoured her touch but never allowed his eyes to leave hers. Harry was not convinced that his guardian was telling the truth but she had never let him astray before and decided to take her word. "If you say so grandma."

Constance smiled at his innocence,and she gently pulled the child into her bare chest for a warm embrace and rested her head upon his to shield him from her troubled expression. The creature had been around for a long time and the last time the ocean had been this tense and uneasy was when pirates had struck Whitecap Bay and stolen her child from her. Letting her red lips descend onto his pale, unscarred forehead she gave him a long kiss and breathed in his childlike aroma. Pulling back from the embrace she gazed into his beautiful naive eyes and prayed that his childlike hope and innocence would last as long as possible. However, Constance was unaware that it would end sooner than she expected and wished.

The day passed and the tension remained and seemed to be surrounding them in the ocean. As the sun began to descend upon the horizon one of Constance's tribe members rushed to her side with hurried and rushed words. The creature lent closed Constance and muttered several sentences that made the woman tense, which Harry found odd for Constance was usually a calm and devoted person. Constance nodded to the other creature and beckoned for Harry to follow her in the direction of the shoreline. After travelling for a while the three arrived close to the shoreline, to see the whole tribe gathered and staring with concern towards the beach. Constance turned to Harry, told him to stay away, and pushed him towards the ocean floor where he could watch her and the other tribe members. Harry tried to reason with his grandmother, however she was a stubborn woman and refused to listen to his pleas.

Watching from the ocean floor, the child observed the events that followed. Following Constance, the tribe slowly raised their heads above the ocean waves. From his position on the seafloor, Harry strained to see what had collected on the beach to cause such a commotion among the tribe. Suddenly, without warning, jets of light began shooting from the shoreline aimed towards the sea bound creatures. The tribe darted in different directions in panic and commotion. Many began releasing their whips with hope that they could drag the offenders to the ocean floor to be devoured. This, however, proved to be unsuccessful for more creatures were being hit by the strange lights only to fall to the ocean floor, still and lifeless. Harry was desperate to leave this battlefield; however, he had promised Constance that he would remain in this spot. More and more of his cousins fell to the ocean floor and lay in tangled and twisted positions around him. Upon the sight of his deformed tribe members, Harry clenched his eyes closed and willed this nightmare to end. Among the commotion and screams, a voice suddenly echoed from the shoreline throughout the ocean waves.

"You foul creatures devoured and murdered our saviour. We will now kill every last one of you for the greater good!" After the booming voice had fallen silent, even more jets of light were fired into the water at the survivors. Not only was the tribe now battling the strange lights, but also thick ropes were now becoming magically entangled around the remaining creatures and dragging them up to the shoreline. Harry could hear the screams of anguish and pain from his tribe and, more specifically, Constance's cries of his name as she attempted to journey to his side and rescue him.

Harry buried his head into his hands and curled up in a small ball half buried in the sand in an attempt to block out the surrounding anarchy. Without warning a jet of light hit his upper arm just below his shoulder, making the child cry out in pain and fear at the burning and searing sensation.

Harry rocked backwards and forwards in his small ball, with his hands pressed firmly against his ears and he hummed to himself a familiar tune to drown out the surrounding screams of pain and anguish. Minutes passed which felt like hours, and the frantic ocean died down to a tense but still atmosphere. The child forced open his emerald eyes to observe the chaos and destruction that lay on the ocean floor. The water was now dark and murky, for the Sun had fully set upon the horizon and the moon was now shimmering in the dark sky.

Harry's pale form rose from the sand in a shaky manner as he viewed the destruction around him. Looking left and right, the child tried to distinguish his guardian from the broken and lifeless remains that scattered the ocean bed. With quiet and shaky movements the child looked down at the carnage. With the passing of time his breathing grew worse and worse as he viewed the lifeless corpses of his cousins. Hundreds of twisted bodies littered the once clear ocean floor and Harry could only look on in horror.

"Constance? Please be okay!" Harry looked round at the destruction around him with a daunting feeling filling his small being. "Anybody. Please answer me!" The boy jerked his head back and forth in an attempt to find any survivors from this gruesome massacre. Sinking to a patch of clear sand Harry placed his hands in his head and began rubbing at his eyes furiously. Moments passed and his sobs and hiccups continued before he let out a heart filled plea in the form of a whisper.

"I don't want to be alone," Harry sniffled and tried to get his sobbing under control. Once again minutes that felt like hours passed, and the child finally had the courage to open his eyes. He was met by asight that he would never forget. In front of him lay his guardian, or what was left of her anyway. Her once beautiful, graceful body was now twisted and deformed in a hideous manner and her gorgeous features were morphed into an expression of fear and rage. A wave shifted the current slightly, moving his grandmother's remains, so that her previously long beautiful hair touched his cheek with the gentlest touch and jerking him from his frozen state.

"No!" Harry could not believe this was happening; it had only been three years since he was rescued from the horror of his relatives and taken into the sanctuary of the peaceful ocean with his grandmother. The child shook his head in disbelief at the sight which lay before him: for his once active and caring grandmother lay lifeless and decrepit before him.

"Grandma..." Harry reached out with a shaky hand to touch her sallow cheek.

"Grandma. Please. Get up. Grandma!" Harry let out a tear jerking sob at his grandmother's lifeless remains.

"Grandma please, you said you would never leave me. Grandma. Grandma, please!" Not knowing what else to do, Harry slowly approached the deformed figure and wrapped himself in her cold and lifeless embrace in an attempt to seek warmth and security.

"Grandma..." Letting out a heartbreaking cry he buried his head into her cold chest, letting his sobs echo through the lifeless ocean surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	5. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"Grandma please, you said you would never leave me. Grandma. Grandma" not knowing what else to do the child slowly approached the deformed figure and wrapped himself in her cold and lifeless embrace in an attempt to seek warmth and security.

"Grandma..." Letting out a heartbreaking cry he buried his head into her cold chest letting his sobs echo through the lifeless ocean surrounding him.

Presently

Six years had passed since Harry was forced to flee from the only loving home he had ever known to find a new place to live. After swimming at a furious pace for several days, he had finally grown exhausted and collapsed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Somewhere far away from the destruction that had been left behind. After waking up, Harry found himself surrounded by various ships from different ages as well as several planes and helicopters. Due to his exhausted state the child found himself curious rather than scared at the ocean wreck and he began swim around what could only be described as a wreckage border. To his surprise, he found the destruction carried on for miles and miles and seemed to be formed in the shape of a triangle. Even stranger, there seemed to be a clear line between the wreckage and what lay inside the shape. Journeying past the wreckage, Harry found that the further in he journeyed from the destruction, the clearer and clearer the water became. Finally the child came upon a small island hidden deep within with underwater caves and sanctuaries. Upon finding no other Merfolk in the water and no humans upon the small island Harry christened the place his new home. From then on Harry had lived on the bountiful underwater plants that scattered the seabed and avoided all human contact; until now, that is.

~*~ Line ~*~

Harry woke to peace and quiet as he had for the previous seven years. His dark, long eyelashes slowly rose to reveal his glimmering emerald eyes as he stared up at his underwater cavern. Rising from a large smooth stone Harry looked to the entrance of the cavern to see sunlight pouring in. Raising one of his long fingered hands he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He then ran a hand through his messy, black, waist length hair and let out a huge yawn to reveal a set of pearl white teeth.

Lethargically lifting himself from the stone he called his bed, he slowly began swimming to the entrance of the cavern and observed the ocean around him. The hot sunlight shimmered through the crystal clear water making the whole scene seem eerie and yet tranquil at the same time. Harry smiled softly at the place he called home and he began his daily routine. First of all, he began by finding and harvesting various plants for his daily meals and collecting them all in a woven basket he had made from a fallen tree that had been washed from the shoreline directly into his path.

Once he had collected his daily meal Harry then began his small journey away from the island and his cave out into the open sea, to discover whether or not any new creatures had appeared overnight. Throughout the years, Harry had seen many strange and both frightening yet fascinating sea dwelling creatures, which included dolphins, whales and even sharks. Harry remembered the names of the creatures due to a show his cousin used to watch which describes the wonders of the underwater world. After only one year of inhabiting his cave a strange storm had disturbed the ocean which brought in a number of large and mostly injured creatures.

Thanks to Constance's training he was able to patch up and heal most of the injured creatures. He considered himself lucky, for around that time a large number of strange birds began diving into the ocean and drowning which he in turn fed to many of the injured animals. Many of the larger creatures he had managed to save returned to the same spot each year, which was the reason he journeyed away from the island.

When Harry arrived at his destination he was delighted to find one of his favourite's had returned. She was a large black and white creature that adored Harry and seemed to follow him around whenever she was near his home. Harry swam as quickly as possible up to the large creature and was greeted by a musical string of notes that flowed through the animal's large mouth. When Harry had found her she was a lot smaller and closer to shore. At the time she was in danger of being stuck if not for his help the young boy was worried she would not survive even if he managed to heal her large wounds. Harry specifically remembered this animal's name from a movie that his cousin bragged about, for Dudley wanted to be like the boy in the film and control a killer whale. Therefore Harry had always called this beautiful creature Orca since he found her.

Orca greeted him in her usual fashion of a nose bump to his chest in an effort to get him to wrap his arms around her head. Giving into her demands, Harry rubbed her nose and wrapped his arms as far as possible round her large head. Turning aside Harry quickly swam up to her back and grasped her large dorsal fin, with his silvery tail hanging behind him. The two had then proceeded to waste the day playing through the waves until the sun could be seen setting on the horizon. Harry let go of the beautiful creature and kissed her gently on the nose.

"I'll see you later girl" patting her side Harry watched as she slowly swam back out into the open water. Harry smile dropped as she left, as the animal was his only companion and he often felt lonely. Swimming slowly towards the island he allowed his mind to drift in wonder through the shimmering waves as he dreamed of a family he could only ever wish for, completely unaware of the company he was soon to receive.

~*~ Line ~*~

Tony was having one hell of a day. It had begun like the week before it, waking up in an underground cave before starting work on his ironman suit which would eventually be their ticket to freedom. Tony and Yinsen had begun by building a miniature arc-reactor which would be able to keep the shrapnel out of Tony's heart, as well as power it for several lifetimes, or power something large for several hours. Unfortunately, their escape plan had not been successful, and Tony had to watch his new friend die before finally being able to exit the cold dark cave. Upon his arrival to the outside world Tony was momentarily blinded by the fearsome sunlight, however once this burning sensation had passed Tony was able to destroy the copious amounts of weapons the Ten Rings had managed to collect over time before flying away into the harsh sun. His ironman suit was not built to sustain continuous flight, but Tony gave it the benefit of the doubt and aimed for America.

~*~ Line ~*~

Yinsen's final words and request that Tony would not waste his life echoed continuously throughout his head. After all, what did Tony have to live for apart from his billion-dollar company? He had no family, no friends unless you counted his paid staff, and no real meaningful possessions. Tony was a loner by nature and preferred to be sitting in his garage, working on his technology, rather than attending parties and socialising, not that he would ever admit it. When he found himself attending those tedious parties and social events, Tony often found his genius mind wandering and longed to be back in his garage, blueprinting designs for new technology rather than attempting small talk with the small minded, rich, fatcats who only wished to get close to the genius to steal 15 minutes of attention, or to claim they knew the famous Tony Stark.

~*~ Line ~*~

He had been flying continuously for several hours and began to see the coastline when all of a sudden the thrust engines began to malfunction for no apparent reason and Tony found himself plummeting towards the dark blue ocean beneath him. Tony could not understand why this was happening; due to his calculations, the miniature arc reactor should have been powering the suit for at least two more hours before dying so to find himself plummeting now was unusual. While falling from the great height the iron suit began tearing and breaking apart from the sheer force of the fall. Tony flailed in the air in the attempt to slow himself down; however, this proved to be unsuccessful.

Bracing for impact Tony took a large, deep breath before finding himself plunging into the merciless water and, due to the heaviness of the iron suit, Tony found himself rapidly sinking to the bottom with no hope of escape. Tony twisted and clawed at the metal cage surrounding him, however Yinsen had done his job correctly and had fastened Tony securely into the iron prison. Tony closed his eyes and braced for the inpact as he crashed against the unforgiving ocean floor. Upon impact, Tony felt the battered suit shatter. Luckily, or unluckily, the billionaire landed on his back against a largepilerocks and therefore wasn't buried in the deep sand, but instead sustained several puncture wounds and cuts from the shattering metal and jagged rocks. Tony let out a silent scream at the pain, and unwillingly let out his deep breath of air.

Unable to move, Tony watched helplessly as dark red liquid began flowing around him and a crushing pressure began pressing down upon his chest. Tony convulsed as he attempted to bring air into his lungs, but only succeeded in bringing in more murky water. After several moments of struggling Tony realised this was the end. During his final moments, the billionaire was not worried about his multibillion company, or about his multi-million home, or even about the only people he considered friends he was leaving behind, but instead worried that he was unable to fulfil Yinsen's last request that he lived his life. Choking and convulsing one last time, Tony fell still. As the light began to dim from his eyes, he noticed a flicker of silver from the corner of his sight before his world turned dark.

~*~ Line ~*~

Harry froze as a large underwater shockwave propelled him forwards into a sandbank. Shaking his head, Harry turned to see what had made such a huge impact but all he could see was broken rocks, millions of air bubbles, and several large bits of metal drifting down from the surface. Unable to deny his curiosity, Harry propelled himself towards the commotion, only to find a large metal wreckage upon the vast amounts of rock that covered the area. Several moments passed before the water cleared enough that Harry could observe the tangled wreckage.

His emerald eyes gazed over the twisted metal and landed upon the deformed figure of a large, obviously bleeding, what he presumed to be man, jerking violently upon the rocks and his mind flicked back to images of his broken grandmother lying helplessly in a similar position. Harry gazed completely transfixed as the figure came to a complete motionless stop. Harry's awful flashbacks suddenly ceased and, propelling himself forward through the murky water, Harry grasped the man's shoulders and rapidly began swimming towards the surface, dragging his heavy cargo alongside him. Upon breaking the surface, Harry yanked the heavy man up to allow the motionless figure to breathe. Harry was horrified when he realised the unmoving man had ceased breathing and with a strong flick of his tail the pair were being propelled towards his small island.

Due to the violent speed they were travelling, Harry found himself slamming into the sandy beach with his precious cargo cradled in his arms. Heaving himself up Harry leaned over the motionless figure only to find the person was still unresponsive and not breathing despite their violent impact upon the beach. Harry wore a horrified expression as he desperately fought to remember what Constance had taught him about land people and how they were unable to survive underwater for very long. Harry's emerald eyes snapped open as he remembered what he needed to do and, quickly placing his two tiny hands upon each other, he pushed down upon the figures chest as hard as possible.

Hearing a few cracks, Harry winced but continued the violent thrusting into the man's motionless chest before he leaned down, tipped the man's head back and forcefully breathed a large gulp of air into the figures mouth. Repeating this action several more times Harry was close to giving up for his lungs had begun to burn and his arms felt weak and rubbery. With no other choice Harry was forced to give up on his attempts as fatigue took hold and he could no longer push against the large unmoving chest.

Harry let out a large sob as he realized this man was lost, and he let his arms fall down to rest in the white sand. Harry gave a large sniff and with one hand he wiped the tears away from his pale cheeks. His sad expression then turned to one of anger, and a bit of fear really, as he gazed down at the motionless figure. How dare this person die on him! This was his one chance of companionship that would stop the empty loneliness growing in the pit of his stomach, and maybe even the future possibility of conceiving a child! Harry's hate intensified at the thought of a child that could no longer exist and he balled up his fists. Giving a large shout of anger Harry slammed his fists as hard as possible down onto the man's chest, before sharply pulling back as he had hit something hard and metallic rather than soft flesh. Harry pulled his now bruised hands into his lap and stared down dejectedly. He let out a large sigh as the water gently lapped against his silvery tail and pooled around the deceased figures ankles. Suddenly, a slight humming began emitting from the motionless figure.

Harry's emerald eyes snapped open and he turned to see a large, bright light emitting from the person's chest. All of a sudden, the man began convulsing and seizing upon the sand. Harry quickly realised this man's struggle for survival wasn't over, and with a great heave he managed to turn the large male onto his side. A large amount of water began gushing from the man's mouth and Harry winced at the raspy, violent, coughs that soon followed in an attempt to dislodge the remaining water. Unable to do anything but watch helplessly, Harry waited until the man's breathing had levelled out and the coughing had ceased before gently easing the man onto his back. The man's breathing had eased, much to Harry's relief, but his eyes remained shut.

Harry gently reached a pale hand up to the man's face and caressed the flushed skin. Harry tore his hand back as the man stirred. Watching warily, Harry was delighted to see the figures dark brown eyes shoot open in alarm. His emerald eyes met the man's brown ones, and he gave the stranger a dazzling smile as he was completely delighted that the stranger had survived the ordeal, when a deep, baritone voice sounded from the man and broke into his thoughts.

"I didn't know Ariel had a brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	6. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

Harry gently reached a pale hand up to the man's face and caressed the flushed skin. Harry tore his hand back as the man stirred. Watching warily, Harry was delighted to see the figures dark brown eyes shoot open in alarm. His emerald eyes met the man's brown ones, and he gave the stranger a dazzling smile as he was completely delighted that the stranger had survived the ordeal, when a deep, baritone voice sounded from the man and broke into his thoughts.

"I didn't know Ariel had a brother?"

Presently

Tony spent the next few days drifting in and out of consciousness. Several times he had awoken to see a starry black sky hanging ominously above him but, soon after awakening, he quickly succumbed to searing pain and surrendered to unconsciousness. Several days after the accident, Tony finally found the strength to wake up. His eyes fluttered open to see a bright blue sky and searing sun glaring down upon him. He quickly lifted one of his large hands to shield his eyes from the bright sun only to wince in pain. His blurry eyes came into focus now that they were protected from the harsh Sun and he could see his arm was covered in semi-healed cuts and a slight layer of white sand.

Dropping his arm back down beside him, Tony shut his eyes and tried to recall what had happened. He had been aiming for Malibu, but remembered his suit malfunctioning just as he was going over the North Atlantic Ocean, with Florida just in site, before he plummeted to the ground, or in this case the ocean. However, the events after that were just a blur, a hazy memory as if it were a dream. Tony could recall a green eyed person leaning over him and soft small hands on his chest before he had fallen unconscious. Sighing Tony opened his eyes and glanced to his right. All that lay beside him was a white Sandy beach followed by a luxurious ocean just waiting to be swam in.

'Hmm' Tony thought 'this place could be a five-star resort given it's beautiful location.' Tony then looked up at the sky and squinted to see if he could spot any passing planes despite the bright, harsh, glare of the sun. Seeing only an endless blue sky, Tony wondered how he had managed to get himself in yet another dangerous situation. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when a small rustling noise came from his left. Tony's eyes widened in alarm and he slowly turned his head to see what was besides him. Letting his head flop uselessly against the sand he stared. An absolutely stunning creature was lying next to him, with its back to him, and appeared to be fast asleep with its arms cradling its head. Tony could not see whether this stunning creature was male or female, however its body could put any model to shame.

The beauty's head was turned away but he was not concerned by this, as his eyes were instantly drawn to the seductive tanned back which was covered in a small layer of lean muscle and curved in all the right places. His eyes trailed down only to blush as this stunning creature was obviously not wearing any clothes for a small perky bum was facing the sun. Tony licked his lips in anticipation and found himself instantly aroused at the luxurious sight.

Gulping, his eyes continued to travel down, only to discover long, thin, tanned legs which in his opinion would look perfect wrapped around his waist. Tony held back a gasp as his eyes trailed back up the figure, his arousal was now pressing against whatever was covering his crotch. The billionaire's eyes roamed the luscious tanned skin and finally found his eyes back to the creatures head. However instead of seeing thick, dark, long hair, which would be perfect to hold onto as he pounded into the beauty, he was met with two smouldering green eyes.

~*~ Line ~*~

Ever since the dark haired man had arrived Harry's life had been considerably better. After the man had spoken, he had quickly fallen unconscious, leaving Harry with a lot of work as this man was covered in injuries ranging from the severe (pieces of the metal suit embedded into his shoulder) to the minor (small cuts littering his chest). After dragging the man onto shore, past the high-tide line, and stripping him of his clothes, Harry spent that first day covering the mysterious man with a healing salve that Constance had taught him in their short time together. After thoroughly treating the man's injuries Harry took the time to inspect his looks. Seated on one side of the man, he was able to see thick, black, short hair which had receded slightly, thick dark eyebrows and even a dark moustache and goatee. Harry's green eyes observed the pale skin and memorized every line and detail upon the stranger's face, from the slightly crooked nose to the stress lines upon his forehead. Harry lent forward and let one delicate finger trail across the man's pink lips and chin. He smiled at the handsome figure lying on the sand and wondered how he had come to land in the water so close to his home.

The teen continued to observe the figures body, and his eyes took in the large broad shoulders, the massive arms and chiselled chest. This stranger had no fat upon him but instead was covered in thick, strong muscles. A strange glowing, metal device was firmly implanted into the man's muscular chest. Harry gently ran his finger around the outside of the warm metal. This device was obviously important for when it was not glowing the man was not breathing. Deciding to leave this piece of equipment alone Harry's eyes continued down.

Licking his lips, the youth's eyes continued to trail down across the perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles to the figures broad waist. A small patch of black hair trailed down from the man's belly button Harry reached out and let his hand trailed delicately through it. His eyes carried on down only to blush bright red as he viewed the man's instrument. Harry felt rude that he was checking the man out while he slept, but was unable to look away from the large, strong organ that lay between the man's well-toned thighs. Harry finally tore his eyes away from the magnificent sight a few moments later for fear that he would pass out due to the rush of blood to his face.

Making his mind up, Harry quickly stood up from the man's side and ran to the water's edge. Taking one last look at the man lying motionless on the beach he threw himself into the water and let the quick transformation take place.

As soon as the youth hit the water, his legs moulded together and were instantly covered with strong, glittering scales. His feet were replaced by a powerful tail that he flicked to power him through the water. Undisturbed by the transformation, Harry hurriedly swam to his underwater cavern to retrieve several pieces of material he had managed to salvage from an underwater wreck when he had been exploring the waters around his home. Just as he was about to swim back to the man he had left on the beach he paused. Since he was down there, he might as well collect a few things.

Dropping the material Harry reached over to a flat rock to grasp a long black piece of leather that he used to tie his hair back out of his face. It made it easier to swim when he wasn't disturbed by the mass of floating hair covering his eyes. Grabbing his woven basket, he placed several important objects, such as various healing plants, some large rocks that could be heated to reduce infections, a few sharp fishbones, a long piece of cloth to cover the man, as well as various other objects before he swam slowly back to the beach, letting his mind wander.

A handsome man had fallen through the sky only to land directly in his path, as if the man was meant for him. Could it be that Constance and the rest of his sisters were still watching him and looking after him even now? Had they possibly sensed his loneliness and sent him a man so that he could conceive the child he so desperately longed for? His thoughts were cut short as he found himself back on the beach. Concentrating, the youth felt the glistening scales melt back into his skin and his tail divided into two long, tanned legs. Standing slowly with the basket under one arm he looked at the beach only to find the man had not moved an inch, just as he had expected. Pausing for a moment, Harry allowed the soft, warm, water to gently lap against his ankles as he thought of his beloved grandmother who had long departed from him.

"Constance," he hesitantly spoke to an empty beach, "Thank you for granting my wish." Feeling a soft breeze gently caress his cheek, he knew his grandmother had been watching out for him. Taking a large deep breath the teen smiled and began walking to the unmoving figure, determined to heal the man as best he could so he would awaken quickly.

~*~ Line ~*~

It had been several days since the man had arrived and he had yet to awaken. The second day with the mysterious dark haired man had been similar to the first, as he lay unmoving upon the sand. Harry quickly realized that if he wished for the man to survive he was going to need some sort of food. Looking around the small island Harry scrounged up some fallen fruit from the exotic tree's, making sure to taste them first to prove they were safe for his guest. Once satisfied that the fruits were acceptable the teen quickly used a large rock to grind them into a gooey paste. He then mixed thick paste with seawater and various healthy plants in his woven basket. Once it met his approval he knelt down by the stranger side, using his legs as a prop, he poured the mixture delicately into the man's mouth, making sure to massage the figures throat to ensure the liquid went down into his stomach and not his lungs.

Once satisfied the man had swallowed a sufficient amount and it had not affected his breathing in any way, Harry gently lifted the handsome man's head from tanned knees and placed it back on the sand. He continued to do this morning and evening to make sure the stranger was kept healthy. The youth had also taken to only placing long, thick, cloth upon the man during the evening and at midday when it was hottest. This would insure the man received all over tan from the glaring sun but would still protect him from burning and insect bites.

~*~ Line ~*~

This process continued for several long days. Harry was starting to get a little frustrated. The man's injuries had scabbed over and were healing properly, which made the youth happy, however the man had yet to awaken. It was now midday and the shimmering sun shone brightly down upon the white sandy beach. Harry had wrapped a blanket around the man's chest and waist before lying down besides him. Last night he had received little sleep; the fear that the man would never awaken from his slumber kept him awake. Stretching out alongside the man, Harry decided there was nothing he could do and if the man passed away then Constance obviously did not wish for Harry to have this mortal man. Turning onto his front, Harry rested his head in his arms he allowed himself to drift to sleep while listening to the gentle sound of the waves and of the man breathing besides him.

The teen awoke to hear a noise come from beside him. Slowly turning his head on his arms, Harry looked at the man besides him in astonishment. Not only had this man finally awoken, but he was now staring longingly at the youths legs. Harry smiled for not only had the man awakened but he was obviously checking the teen out, and the large tent in the blanket suggested that he liked what he saw. Harry remained quiet as the dark brown eyes observed his figure hungrily. The man's eyes rose from his legs, up his chest and finally met his green eyes. The teens' smile widened as their eyes met and an obvious spark emitted from the two people. Harry's eyes glanced down to see the figure licking his parched lips before the man's deep, gruff voice sounded out.

"Hi, my name is Tony. What's yours beautiful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	7. Talking Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

The teens smile widened as their eyes met and an obvious spark admitted from the two people. Harry's eyes glanced down to see the figure licked his parched lips before the man's deep, gruff voice sounded out.

"Hi, my name is Tony. What's yours beautiful?"

Presently

Tony stared at the green eyed person in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for response but instead of a reply he received a bright blush and gentle smile. Tony could feel his own smirk turning into a genuine smile due to the fact he could make such a beauty blush an innocent red colour. Tony then attempted to turn onto his side so he could be face-to-face only to find his body protesting.

Tony's head snapped back to the sky and he took a large gasp of pain. His fists clenched at the material that was covering his body as he gritted his teeth, screwed up his eyes and bit his lip an attempt not to scream out in pain. Tony could feel a searing sensation all over as his body cried out in pain. Waiting for a moment for the pain to pass Tony took in a large gulp of air and quietly said, "Well, that was obviously a mistake."

Daring to open his eyes, Tony was greeted by the sight of a worried face hovering above his. The beauty, Tony figured out, was male if the flat, delicate chest pressed against his was anything to go by. The fact mattered not to Tony. Sex was sex and a good-bodied individual was good for him. Male or Female. Inwardly smirking, Tony thought this would be an easy lay before he hopped on a boat to civilization. How wrong he would be...

~*~ Line ~*~

Harry heard the man gasp in pain and was instantly worried that he had reopened the wounds that he'd spent days treating. Sharply and quickly pulling off the material that he had used to cover the man he threw himself on top of the man's chiselled chest. Harry franticly checked the vicious wounds, especially the large, jagged cut running from his left, broad shoulder, over his firm pecs, where it curved slightly, barely missing the glowing metal plate buried into his chest.

After checking the wound, Harry let out a sigh of relief as it had not reopened and was instead healing nicely. Harry knew the man would be in great pain if his screwed up face was anything to go by, so he waited patiently for the man to respond. After a moment or two the pain must have receded for the man's facial features relaxed slightly and his chocolate brown eyes opened. Staring down at the man, Harry waited for him to say something.

"Well, that was obviously a mistake," the man's gruff voice made Harry smile, for it was a nice change to the silence he had been receiving over the last few days.

"Like I said, my name is Tony what's yours?" Harry tilted his head slightly and was about to reply when the man cut him off yet again.

"Obviously, it's got to be something that matches your beauty. Something like... Christopher, or Kyler, or Channing, or maybe Aiden? Yes I like Aiden. If I don't think your name is beautiful enough you will be called Aiden. It's not possible that there is a better name than Aiden, so that's what you shall be called. Where are we anyway? I don't hear any cars, or rescue boats, or motorbikes, or cars , or airplanes, or helicopters. Did I mention cars? Cars are great, you can't live without them. I have loads of cars but only 10 are my all time favourites. In fact, I would love to bend you over several of them while I fuck you from behind."

Harry blinked in astonishment. Not only did this man, Tony, not stop talking, but he also seemed to be repeating himself. Unsure if it was a common feature of the man Harry lent forward and placed his delicate hand on top of Tony's forehead to check his temperature. Tony's eyebrows narrowed and once again he began talking.

"Well? Do you even speak English? You haven't answered any of my questions so far. Since you don't speak English I want to know how to say 'You are the most beautiful and sexual creature I have ever seen in my life, and I would love to tie you to my bed, strip you down and butter you like a piece of toast. And then I would pour honey all over your naked body and for the next few weeks pretend I was hungry bear', in whichever language you speak. In the meantime do you understand the word food? i.e. cheeseburgers? Cheeseburgers are the best sort of medicine and as soon as I can get up I am eating at least 10. After that I can lick off all the honey covering you." Tony gave Harry serious look but it did not matter. Harry had frozen as soon as the word 'sexual' had left Tony's mouth. A bright red blush was now sustaining his entire face and he was sure that was what encouraged Tony on during his speech. Removing his hand and licking his lips Harry went to say something when the man once again interrupted him.

"Actually, I think I might use chocolate instead of honey. It would go with your skin tone much better and would make the streets less sticky. Then again, honey is a much better lubricant. However, I think it's dangerous to use honey as a lubricant. As soon as I get my lab back I promise I will make honey-based lubricant that'll be safe to use over and over and over and..." Harry slammed his hands on top of Tony's mouth in utter humiliation. Even the tips of his ears were now glowing red from the words spewing out of Tony's mouth. Harry opened his mouth was about to speak when Tony decided to lick his hands.

While Harry froze in complete astonishment at the man's lack of shame, Tony took this as a sign and started licking the palm of Harry's hands before continuing up to suck his long fingers. Yanking his hands away from Tony's mouth, Harry could only think of one other use for them. It was then that he slapped Tony. Hard. Tony blinked in astonishment and much to Harry's delight he did not start talking, for Harry feared that if anymore blood rushed to his face, he would pass out.

"Well Tony, I happen to speak five languages," Tony just stared at the blushing and infuriated person lying on top of him before replying.

"One of them English?" Harry let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, one of them is English" Tony just stared blankly before replying.

"Damn" His brown eyes then rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious, once again leaving Harry to stare at him in complete astonishment and utter frustration.

~*~ Line ~*~

Tony awoke to find himself shrouded in darkness. For a brief second Tony began to panic; worried that he was still trapped in a cave somewhere in the Afghanistan desert and escaping had only been a dream. As his breathing sped up and his vision began to blow, Tony forced himself to calm down. Blinking rapidly, Tony could see hundreds upon thousands stars littering the sky above and realised he was still on a beach somewhere. He had escaped Afghanistan. It was just a dream. Laying still for a moment, Tony could hear the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the shore and feel a cool breeze as it ran along the beach. It was strange for Tony to be at such peace. Although his mind was in utter turmoil his body was relaxed and sedated.

The billionaire obviously concluded that whoever had captured him this time obviously was using stronger drugs. A large splash came from the ocean and Tony shifted. Slowly, he lifted his head out of the sand in an attempt to look at what made the noise. Unable to see much, due to the darkness, Tony shifted his arms and shoulders to see whether or not he would experience the blinding pain that he had before. However, this time Tony could feel no pain apart from a dull ache. Seeing this as a promising sign, Tony decided to sit straight up; this turned out to be a mistake.

Tony let out a yelp of pain as his arms couldn't support his weight and he lifelessly flopped back to the sand. Before he could do anything else, a dark figure rushed from the ocean and knelt at his side. Gently turning his head Tony could see dazzling green, Emerald eyes. The face looked familiar and the look of worry also seemed to be familiar. Thinking hard, Tony could vaguely recall a conversation that occurred while he lay half comatose in the same position. Tony had to smile at the thought of the beautiful figure that was worrying over him, but his smile quickly turned into a frown as he remembered this person had also slapped him.

"You slapped me," Tony's voice was rough from the lack of use for however long he had been there. The worried expression from the mysterious beauty hovering over him quickly turned into, in Tony's opinion, an adorable scowl.

"You deserved it," a crystal clear voice spoke "you were talking crazy and obviously delirious so I slapped you" in Tony's mind it made sense that but he would not accept it.

"For your information I was not talking crazy, I happened to be quoting my favourite movie, Rush Hour 3, and another thing when you have somebody collapsed on a beach who is delirious you don't slap them." The person hovering above him raised an eyebrow and lent back slightly.

"And what should I have done then? Since you know so much about sick and injured people, what should I have done?" Tony's Brown eyes bored into glistening Emerald green ones and he opened and closed his mouth several times. A strangled noise came from his throat as he desperately tried to think of an answer. His eyes quickly glanced back and forth across the beach as if the answer was lying there.

"I don't know, but I will put on my to-do list to look up. Even better get my secretary to look it up for you and have your answer with a week. In the meantime, where am I?" Tony winced at how worried he sounded, but the truth was he had no idea where he had landed. He vaguely remembered travelling over the ocean and approaching Miami but that is where his memory stopped.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, you see I'm not quite sure myself" the young person sitting in front of him looked ashamed and was staring at the sand in what Tony could only guess was defeat.

"How can you not know where we are? I've got an excuse, I crashed." The person looked back up from the sand and met his eyes once again.

"You're not the only one that crashed, Tony." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know my name?" The person let out a laugh of amusement and the closest Tony could compare it to was a delicate, silver Bell.

"You told me your name right before you passed out again." The beautiful figure lifted a delicate hand Tony's forehead to check his temperature. His emerald eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Then again, that was a week ago. Since you got here, you have been asleep for over two weeks and only conscious for 2 minutes." Tony blinked in astonishment. Had it really been that long? Had this person cared for him all that time?

"Also my name is not Christopher. Or Kyler. Or even Aiden. It's Harry. That is what I usually go by, my grandma sometimes used to call me Hadrian but my real name is Harry." Tony just stared at the beauty.

"I agree with your grandmother. Hadrian is much nicer than Harry. It suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful person." Hadrian's blush increased, and Tony could only smile at the innocent red staining his cheeks. It was strange. Tony had dated hundreds of people, and slept with most of them, and yet he had never thought a person could look so innocent and sexy as Hadrian did at that moment.

"So do I get to meet your grandmother?" Tony had obviously stepped into something for the innocent blush instantly disappeared and Hadrian looked upset instead. Tony winced at that look. It was the same look Pepper had given him after he had asked about her dead parents.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise..." Hadrian placed two delicate fingers on Tony's lips, instantly silencing him.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Hadrian placed his hands in his lap and looked sadly down at them.

"She was killed, murdered, along with all of my sisters several years ago. It's the reason I don't know where I am." Hadrian took in a long unsteady breath.

"I think it was six years ago. I can't mark the passing of time here very well. They were all killed in front of me and I fled. Somehow I ended up here. It's secluded and safe. I made it my home and I haven't left since."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"She was killed, murdered, along with all of my sisters several years ago. It's the reason I don't know where I am." Hadrian took in a long unsteady breath.

"I think it was six years ago. I can't mark the passing of time here very well. They were all killed in front of me and I fled. Somehow I ended up here. It's secluded and safe. I made it my home and I haven't left since."

Presently

Hadrian remained silent and Tony began to feel guilty for bringing up an uncomfortable and unhappy subject. Licking his lips nervously, the billionaire struggled on what to say next. The beautiful person in front of him looked ready to cry and Tony was struggling for an icebreaker. Suddenly, a rumbling sound jolted both people from their thoughts. Tony looked around wildly for the source of the sound but was unable to come up with a solution for where it had come from. Suddenly the noise happened again and a stunning pair of emerald eyes locked on his stomach. His own brown eyes widened when he realised that the loud rumbling sound was coming from his empty stomach.

"I don't suppose there's a place that sells cheeseburgers around here?" Hadrian had a look of pure astonishment on his face before a small smile broke out, followed by laughter. Tony smiled softly at the beautiful sight before laughing himself at the obviously not funny joke. It was the perfect icebreaker for the pair as they dissolved into helpless laughter. After a few minutes, Hadrian lifted a sand coated hand to wipe the tears from his eyes and Tony could only look on in amazement as the sand did not irritate his eyes, or even enter his eyes, but instead left a small golden trail which looked like glitter. Tony frowned. All his knowledge on science and physics were defied by this one small action and he was puzzled about how it could have occurred.

"How did you do that?" Hadrian's eyes danced with mischief, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do what?" Tony attempted to lift his arm. Gritting his teeth he managed to lift his hand to cup Hadrian's cheek and ran his callused thumb across the sand left behind.

"You rubbed your eyes with sandy hands yet none seemed enter your eye? It defies all science and logic." Hadrian's emerald eyes widened before they quickly softened again. Then, reaching up, he grasped Tony's rough hands within his soft small ones before pulling them onto his lap.

"Magic" he whispered mysteriously.

"Now, I'm guessing you're hungry, if your stomach is anything to go by?" Tony blinked owlishly at such an abrupt change in conversation. Mentally shrugging to himself, he nodded. Truth be told he was famished and felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks, which was properly true due to situation.

"I'll just go make you something then, wait here." Tony's hand flopped uselessly back onto the sand as Hadrian disappeared from his sight. Straining his neck, Tony attempted to look up to see where the mysterious beauty had run off to, but the pain in his chest was too great and he flopped back onto the sand. Groaning in annoyance, Tony uselessly lay there and looked up at the sky, to see hundreds upon thousands of stars scattered across the black night sky. It was beautiful, but it also gave some hints as to where they were. Obviously, there were no cities or even towns anywhere near their location as no light pollution was disturbing the magnificent view.

Tony's knowledge of stars and galaxies was limited, but he swore he could recognise some of the larger stars from standing on his own balcony at home. Tony frowned. Stars were obviously not his area of expertise and his limited knowledge made it very hard to know for sure. The man sighed, and closed his eyes in an attempt to silence his whirling mind. Taking several deep breaths in and out to calm himself, he suddenly jumped as something touched his shoulder. Opening is eyes and blinking rapidly, Tony was greeted with the sight of Hadrian looking worriedly down at him. Grinning his signature, cocky grin Tony said, "Haven't we done this before?" Hadrian scowled down at him and he received a firm, yet gentle, punch in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt. You're supposed to be healing me, not punching me!" Tony stuck his bottom lip out and pouted, giving Hadrian his signature kicked puppy look. This look had gotten him out of trouble numerous times with Pepper, and as far as he knew nobody could resist it.

"Deal with it." Tony's mouth dropped open, the puppy dog look long forgotten. Not even Pepper was able to resist this look, so how had Hadrian?

"I don't understand… How..." Hadrian cut him off.

"Listen, my cousin used to give my Aunt that look every single day, and she used to cave every single time. I promised myself I would never give in to somebody who gave me that look. Not since it turned my cousin..." Hadrian trailed off uncertainly and began biting his lip.

"Turned to your cousin..." Tony tried to get Hadrian to finish his sentence. Hadrian hadn't mentioned much about his past other than his grandmother, therefore Tony was interested in what he had to say.

"It turned my cousin into a spoiled brat and that's not going to happen to you Tony. Not on my watch. Now if you're done complaining, open up." Unbeknownst to Tony, Hadrian had been grinding up a special mixture of fruit and seawater for Tony to eat.

~*~ Line ~*~

Now that the man was awake, Hadrian could probably have gotten away with feeding Tony just the fruit, but he was taking no chances due to Tony sleeping for so long. If Tony was able to keep the mixture down, then they would start on soft solids tomorrow. However, when Hadrian went to place the woven basket holding the gooey mix to Tony's lips, the billionaire turned his nose up.

"I'm not eating that." Hadrian scowled at down the man.

"This is what has been keeping you alive for the last few days. It's either this or nothing." The man beneath him adamantly shook his head, making Hadrian sigh. Standing up, he shifted the large basket into one hand. He then moved around from Tony's side to his head, and sat down with a knee on either side. Using his knees and thighs he propped Tony's head in place so he couldn't turn it, and with his free hand he quickly grasped Tony's nose between his fingers. If Tony wanted to act like a child then he would be treated like a child.

"If you want to breathe you're going to have to open your mouth, when you open your mouth I'm going to pour the mixture in. You can either swallow or choke, it's your choice." Tony tried his best to toss his head from side to side and to dislodge Hadrian's fingers from his nose. However. Hadrian held strong and kept him in place. Eventually Tony had to open his mouth to breathe, and Hadrian quickly poured the gooey mixture in.

Tony choked and coughed as the mixture slowly went down his throat. Hadrian refused to release his head until the entire basket of gooey mix was gone. Once the basket was empty, Hadrian placed it in the sand beside him, lent his head down and placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The man stared back at him with a mixed look of pure astonishment and embarrassment upon his face.

"I feel like I'm having a Spiderman moment." Hadrian raised an eyebrow, making Tony blush.

"Nobody has ever dared do something like that to me," Tony trailed off uncertainly. Hadrian smirked down at him.

"If you act like a child then I'm going to treat you like a child." Hadrian's smile widened when Tony gave him a goofy look.

"I feel so light and happy," Tony giggled happily. Hadrian lent back and ran a delicate hand through his tussled hair.

"And that will be the drugs talking." Hadrian had discovered several berries on the island that, when mixed with other fruits, made a person feel numb and sleepy. Hadrian had been mixing them into Tony's food all week, which could have been the reason Tony had slept for so long. There was no time to think about it now, Hadrian thought to himself. Hadrian looked back down at the man to find him nodding with a serious look on his face.

"Yes the drugs. I think will sleep now." With that, Tony's head flopped down on to the sand in a deep sleep. Hadrian smiled to himself and stood up. Grabbing the basket that was lying uselessly beside him, he waded out into the ocean. Gently washing basket out, he placed it against a large rock to dry out for the next time he was going to use it, before pacing back up the beach to where Tony lay. Sitting down beside the man, Hadrian looked up at the sky. It was unbelievable that this man had managed to survive the near-fatal crash into the ocean and not succumbed to his injuries. Hadrian thanked whoever was watching over them before laying down. Turning onto his side, Hadrian placed his head upon Tony's uninjured shoulder and reached out to cover Tony's metal disc with his hand to protect it from the morning sun before falling into a light and dream filled sleep.

~*~ Line ~*~

Tony's eyebrows lowered as he began to reawaken. Opening his eyes slowly, he awoke to see a burnt orange sky. Absently, he reached a hand to his head and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he became much more awake when he realised that he had lifted his arm without any pain. Turning his hand around and examining his arm, he discovered numerous little pink scars, which were all that remained of his injuries from the crash. Letting that arm down to his side, he lifted the other to check the pain. To his astonishment, he could feel no pain from this arm either. He then let that arm drop to his side. Taking a deep breath, Tony decided it was now or never.

He had never been known for being wary, or for not taking chances, and he was not about to start now. Gripping sand between his fingers, he quickly forced himself up into a sitting position. Throwing his head back, and gritting his teeth in pain, Tony tried desperately hard not to flop back down despite his shaky arms. Finally, the sharp pain passed and he was able to open his eyes to view his surroundings for the first time. He was lying on a white sandy beach, facing the clearest and most beautiful ocean he had ever seen. Looking up and down the beach, Tony realised he was on a small island which only was a few miles in long. Tony guessed that when he had a proper look around that the width of the island would be the same.

The outskirts of the island were covered in sand, while the middle was covered in dry, green/yellow, prickly-looking grass and some scraggley-looking bushes and trees. Instantly, the billionaire compared this island to the one seen in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, and scowled at the thought of it. Such islands as that no longer existed, so where was he? Sure, that film had been based on the facts of the olden times but nothing like that remained, at least not to his knowledge.

Tony's mind whirled at the thought of being stranded on a small island when a splash came from the water in front of him. Looking back out at the ocean Tony gasped at the sight of Hadrian emerging from the amber tinted water. Tony licked his dry, chapped lips, goggling slightly at the sight of the water running down Hadrian's bare chest. The water seemed to glisten and shine around him as he danced in the waves. Hadrian then dove under the water and Tony let out a strangled moan at how peaceful yet sexy Hadrian looked in the water.

Taking a deep breath, and using all the strength he possessed, Tony forced himself to his feet. Ignoring his burning legs, Tony staggered down to the water and towards the unsuspecting Hadrian, who was now facing away from the beach. Tony let out a soft moan as the warm water hit his injured body as he ploughed forwards towards the beauty. Once Tony was up to his waist, and only an arms-length from Hadrian, he stopped to admire his figure. Hadrian was now standing still and staring out at the sunset, his skin glistened like gold in the light and his black hair swayed gently in the breeze.

Licking his lips Tony took a large step forward and pulled Hadrian into his arms. One arm wrapped around his delicate shoulders while the other reached under the water to grasp his tiny waist. Hadrian gasped in shock and went to jump away but Tony's arms held him in a strong grip. Hadrian turned his head and leaned back slightly to see Tony standing behind him.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Hadrian's innocent voice and questioning eyes instantly aroused the man and he gripped the beauty tighter.

"I could not resist. You looked so beautiful dancing among the waves." Hadrian twisted his body around and placed his hands upon Tony's chiseled chest, while looking at a large gash running down Tony's chest.

"You should not be up. It will take longer to heal if you reopen your wounds now." Tony released Hadrian's shoulders but had kept the grip around his waist. Using his free hand, Tony tilted his small and delicate chin up so he could stare into Hadrian's magnificent emerald eyes.

"How could I resist you?" Hadrian blushed and tried to look away. Tony reached down to his chest and grasped one of Hadrian's pale and delicate hands. He raised it to his lips and placed a small, gentle kiss on his knuckles and, catching Hadrain's gaze he said, "I could conquer the world with just one hand as long as you were holding the other."

The world could have ended right there and Tony would not have cared, for the smile that Hadrian gave him was truly a glorious sight he would never forget. Slowly and hesitantly, Tony leaned down to the beauty in his arms and placed his hard, chapped lips against Hadrain's soft red ones, and kissed him gently.

Tony was in heaven when Hadrian began to kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	9. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"I could conquer the world with just one hand as long as you were holding the other" the world could have ended right there and Tony would not have cared, for the smile that Hadrian gave him was truly a glorious site he would never forget. Slowly and carefully Tony lent down to the beauty in his arms and placed his lips against his.

Tony was in heaven when Hadrian began to kiss him back.

Presently

Tony's large hand gripped the back of Hadrians' head as he thrust his lips harder against the willing mouth. Hadrian lifted his slender hands from Tony's chiselled chest to grip Tony's coarse hair, forcing the billionaire's mouth to open wider. Pressing their bodies firmly together, Hadrian let his hand drop from Tony's hair to run down his sculpted chest. Tony's deep moans encouraged Hadrian further and he began running his hands up and down the man's abs with feathered touches.

Tony gasped and pulled his mouth away when Hadrian reached down and firmly pinched his toned bum. Hadrian let out a loud moan when Tony began pressing gentle kisses down the side of his neck, nibbling and nipping at sensitive areas as he trailed up and down the slender neck. Hadrian's hands abandoned Tony's firm bum and instead buried themselves into Tony's brown locks. As things began to heat up and become more intense, the water surrounding them felt like boiling lava rather than the warm bath tap it was supposed to be.

The kisses became more urgent and even more intense as each moment passed between the two lovers. Tony's large, calloused hands gripped Hadrian's hips firmly, which Hadrian knew would result in bruises later, but right now that didn't matter. Tony's hard, hot, long length pressed firmly into Hadrian stomach as their passionate kisses increased. Hadrian knew what was happening and why Tony was so aroused. Constance had once explained mermaid's allure to him but he was only able to remember bits and pieces for at the time he had found it too grown-up for his young and sensitive ears.

The basics of it was that a mermaid would be able to arouse and attract attention from any male while playing and frolicking in the water, with a tail or with human legs. If the mermaid had a tail then the male would be seduced into entering the water and therefore be drowned and eaten. However, if she regained legs, then she would be able to mate and couple with the man, therefore impregnating herself, before drowning and eating the man. Overall it wasn't a good turnout of the man that happened to fall prey to these cunning hunters. Due to Hadrian's origins he was able to have legs or a tail at any time he wanted, unlike his sisters who were only able to manifest legs when they wished to reproduce. Usually a mermaids heat would last a week and Hadrian knew this was going to be his first heat and he was determined that it would result in a pregnancy. Hadrian could feel his blood rushing through his veins as Tony's hot mouth devoured his, and Tony's hard length pressed firmly and urgently into his stomach.

"Tony, please" Hadrian begged and pleaded against Tony's domineering mouth as he desperately clutched the back of Tony's head.

"Tell me what you want," Tony whispered huskily, pulling away from Hadrian's mouth to caress and nibble Hadrian's neck with his scorching mouth. Hadrian could feel fire consuming him as Tony slowly explored his body with rough hands, which seemed to turn the teen on even further as they brushed against a sensitive and gentle skin.

"Please, I need you, I need release, please" Hadrian begged against the billionaire and thrust his hips upwards to show Tony his desperate desire. Tony, however, ignored his pleas and hummed into his shoulder. Hadrian could feel the fire slowly dimming and, taking a moment or two to breathe heavily, he glanced down at the man who was now resting his head upon the shoulder. Frowning, Hadrian noticed that within seconds Tony's arousal had dimmed and deflated and his hands stopped exploring and dropped down into the water.

"Tony?" Hadrian pulled his arms from Tony's back and placed them gently against his chest. Shrugging the shoulder which Tony's head lay upon he softly spoke again.

"Tony? Are you okay?" The billionaire seemed struggle to straighten himself upwards but he managed. The pair stared at each other and fiery Emerald eyes met Tony's now seemingly dull Brown ones. The man was truly a sight to behold and Hadrian licked his lips of anticipation. Tony however had other ideas. His dark Brown eyes suddenly brought backwards into his had and without any notice he fell straight backwards into the water completely unconscious.

Hadrian simply glared down at the man who was floating on his back entirely oblivious to Hadrian's frustration at being left so aroused with no partner to relieve it. The teen lifted a slender hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking several deep breaths Hadrian muttered to himself.

"Patience, patience is a virtue" opening his eyes once again he stared down at the man who had left him unfulfilled. Letting out a large sigh, Hadrian grabbed one of Tony's large arms with both hands and began dragging the man back to the beach, muttering the entire way about frustrating men and their lack of sexual ability.

~*~ Line ~*~

Tony once again awoke to find himself surrounded by darkness.

"This is starting to get old." Wincing slightly at the dull pain in his chest Tony sat up and looked around the empty beach.

It took a few minutes for Tony to work out that the beach was completely empty and there was no sign of Hadrian anywhere. The bright, full, moon illuminated the beach and cast a bright light upon the picturesque beach. A soft breeze blew across the beach, bringing with it the pleasant and pleasing smell of the ocean. Tony gingerly stood up, swaying slightly as there was nothing he could hold onto, before walking down to the ocean. Looking up and down the beach, there was still no sign of Hadrian anywhere. Tony found it odd that somebody could disappear on such a small island. Scowling at the water, Tony could not wrap his head around how Hadrian had survived so long on this island. Possibly six years without any shelter, any running water, and the only source of food were various fruits?

It was completely baffling to him, a complete mystery much like magic. No, Tony knew all the secrets to magicians. Hadrian was more like Cap't America's super serum. It can never be explained or replicated. Tony cautiously sat down on a dry bit of sand, just beyond the wet sand left behind by the receding ocean, and grabbed a piece of driftwood from the sand near him. Using the stick, he began doodling new designs in the wet sand. As a genius, it was very hard the Tony's mind to keep still for long periods of time. Often when in meetings, or even at night, he would come up with new circuit board designs, modifications, and improvements instantly; and this meant that if they weren't written down promptly he would often forget them or, even worse, it would go round and round in his head like an annoying/bad song.

Several moments passed, and Tony had managed to doodle into the sand an improved design for the thrusters and flight stabilisers when a loud splash drew Tony's attention to the water. Squinting out at the water, Tony saw a flash of silver protruding from the water. Tony stood up and tried to see what it was more clearly. It seemed to be some sort fish, a very large fish, as all he could see was glimmering, silver scales and the fin of a tail glowing in the moonlight. With another loud splash the tail disappeared beneath the dark waves.

Crouching back down, the billionaire picked up his stick again and carried on designing his suit. However his mind kept wondering back to what was in the water. It was much too large to be any exotic fish that Tony knew of. Tony was brought out of his musings by another splash from the water. Tony could once again see the large shimmering tail, only this time it was heading towards the beach. The billionaire stood up, and winced as he did so due to the pain radiating from his chest, however his eyes never left the magnificent scaled tail that was coming closer.

The creature was only a few metres away from the beach now, and Tony felt his whole world turn upside down as a head of inky black hair appeared from under the water. The man could only stare on in utter shock as the mystery known as Hadrian rose seductively, and extremely naked, from the water. Only this time he had legs. Hadrian seemed to be distracted, and did not notice Tony until he was directly in front of him. Tony licked his dry lips, his mind was completely blank and all that was able to come out of his mouth was:

"Well, that explains a lot"

~*~ Line ~*~

A few hours after Tony had passed out, Hadrian decided to go for a swim. It had been a long time since he had explored the water with the full moonlight and decided that now would be the best of times. Swimming out to his underwater cave, Hadrian checked to see that everything was still in place before grabbing a large woven basket and swimming out into the dark water. He had decided that he would once again return to the place where he had found Tony, to see if he could salvage any more of the metal suit Tony had been wearing. After a few minutes, he arrived at the crash site; and discovered that the hole Tony had previously been buried in was being filled in gradually by the waves and sand. Picking up several large bits of metal, Hadrian turned them around, ran his hands over them, and examined them. It seemed to only be metal plates, nothing very exciting, but Hadrian knew that the man would be able to do something with that.

Collecting some of the bigger pieces and several smaller ones (one looked mysteriously like a bracelet with small tube stuck on top) he placed them in his basket. Once the basket was completely full, Hadrian began his long swim back to the surface. It was much slower this time due to the weight of the basket he was now carrying in his arms.

To make the journey easier, Hadrian floated to the surface of the water and stuck part of his tail out to propel him. He often did this when carrying heavy things in his arms, as he found it a much easier way to travel. Once he was close to the beach, Hadrian paused and stuck his head out the water to check that Tony wasn't awake. All he could see were the dark trees and white sand that shimmered in the moonlight.

Slowly he let his tail transform back into two long legs, before standing up and walking towards the beach. He stared down at the shimmering water as he walked forwards. His mind was filled with various worrying thoughts on Tony and how he had ended up here in the first place. Were people looking for him? Hadrian did not know, but he was determined not to let anything get in the way of him finally achieving his dream of having a child. Realising he was almost out of the water, Hadrian looked up to the beach only to find Tony's shocked face staring straight back at him. Hadrian blinked several times to clear the seawater from his eyes as he struggled to find anything to say. Tony had obviously seen his tail and now knew his biggest secret. Finding it difficult to find any words, Tony broke the silence with:

"Well, that explains a lot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> This is a gift for Christmas. Hope everyone has a good day.
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	10. A Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

Realizing he was almost out of the water, Hadrian looked up to the beach only to find Tony's shocked face staring straight back at him. Hadrian blinked several times to clear the seawater from his eyes as he struggled to find anything to say. Tony had obviously seen his tail and now knew his biggest secret. Finding it difficult to find any words, Tony broke the silence with:

"Well, that explains a lot"

Presently

"So, you're a fish."

"No Tony, I have explained to you at least 10 times now, I am not a fish. I'm a…"

"You're a fish!"

Hadrian rubbed his temples in annoyance and scowled unnecessarily into the sand. It had been over an hour since Hadrian had revealed his secret to Tony, and the billionaire had yet to accept it. It had originally started with Tony loudly shouting and pointing accusingly at him. Once Hadrian had gotten him calm enough to see facts beyond the whole mermaid thing the moon was high in the sky and lighting up the beach. The pair sat side by side on dry, pale sand while the large, white moon still hung over head. The glittering stars shone down upon them giving them the perfect scene to have a serious discussion.

Only Tony decided it wasn't going to be serious. They had repeated the fish debate almost 10 times so far and Hadrian was at his wits end. They had gone over Hadrian's life five times and how he was somehow able to make a strange transformation into a previously thought mythological creature.

Hadrian had, of course, left out certain details: such as how his relatives had abused him, and how he was still trying to decide whether to kill Tony after he had managed to get pregnant. It was an ongoing battle in Hadrian's mind that was trying to come to a conclusion soon. If only the man wasn't so bloody annoying and cute and damn funny at the same time! Hadrian decided to speak a bit slower so Tony would finally get it through his thick skull.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fish" out of the corner of his eye Hadrian could see Tony's smirk turning into a cocky grin. His fist clenched down by his side and he fought down the urge to just punch the smug man.

"No matter how much you deny it, it's still true. Mermaid, fish, they are the exact same thing" Tony said with a smug underling tone. Hadrian couldn't stop himself anymore. Turning his body round so he was facing Tony, he drew back his hand and punched Tony square in the nose. The billionaire's head snapped back and he fell on the sand with a small thump, a dazed expression upon his face. Hadrian faced back to the sea, and took no notice of Tony as he slowly picked himself back up.

"Well, you've just achieved something that millions want do. You managed to land to hit on the great Tony Stark." Tony's laughter echoed off the water.

"You deserved it, I am not a fish" Hadrian shot a dark look in Tony's direction. The billionaire threw his hands up in mock-surrender, and the teen felt his glare lessen and his mouth twitch in amusement. An idea suddenly struck Hadrian and he gave the most innocent look he could manage and tilted his head to the side.

"I can't imagine why anybody would want to hit you. After all, you have such a charming personality." Tony's eyes narrowed, and Hadrian let out a small snort of laughter followed by full out laughter at Tony's kicked puppy expression still holding his hands in the air. Tony pouted childishly and, crossing his arms in a huff, he turned back to the water. Tony continued to glare out at the water, his bottom lip stuck out, when Hadrian stopped laughing. Refusing to turn and look at the beauty, Tony focused his eyes on the dark waves which reflected the shimmering, silver moon. Tony was jolted from his thoughts when a soft touch caressed his jaw. Tilting his head, the billionaire turned to look at the beautiful figure sitting beside him. The innocent green eyes stirred something deep inside his body and Hadrian's voice sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Tony's tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. He was delighted when Hadrian's eyes flicked down to his mouth and back to his eyes before softly bitting his plump red lips. Giving a cocky grin he replied.

"And why should I? Give me one good reason." Hadrian's innocent expression slowly melted and was replaced with one that could only be described as impish. The young teen shuffled closer to Tony and pressed his chest into Tony's arm and placed both his arms on Tony shoulder. Tilting his head slightly Hadrian hesitated for a moment. His eyes slowly blinked, glittering as they did so. Tony inwardly gulped. Usually he was the one in charge of the sexual advances, but this mystery known as Hadrian seemed to push and test his limits. Truth be told, the billionaire preferred this over somebody that willingly submitting every time. After all, who doesn't love somebody that can challenge you? Hadrian's voice pulled him back to the moment.

"Well….I can try and... Persuade to you?" Tony decided to play along with the mysterious teen. Leaning closer to Hadrian, they were only a few inches away when he replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hadrian giggled. The couple was so close now that Tony could feel Hadrian's moist breath upon his chin.

"Well, we are all born sexual creatures Tony. It's a pity so many people despise and crush this natural gift..." Hadrian trailed off and turned his head to look at the water, still resting his head upon his arms placed on Tony's shoulder. Tony felt his manhood swell slightly at Hadrian's luscious tone and the way his emerald eyes kept flicking back to his chocolate brown ones.

"Sex is dirty. But only when it's being done right." Hadrian turned to face Tony and instantly found a pair of chapped lips against his. Tony eagerly pressed his mouth against Hadrian's and, using the hand furthest away from the teen, he reached up and entangled it in Hadrian's thick raven locks, tugging slightly to allow him better access. Hadrian reached up to cup Tony's face. He let his hands explore the foreign yet familiar features, from his stubbled chin to his slightly creased forehead. Hadrian let his hands gently caress Tony's face before reaching up and ensnaring them in Tony's short hair.

*Naughty scene ahead…* 0.0 *Naughty scene ahead…* 

Tony used his large frame to dominate Hadrian slightly so he was towering over the eager teen. Pushing into the teen Tony was delighted when Hadrian's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled him closer. Both of them were on their knees at this point, hungrily pressing as close to the other as possible. Due to the height difference Tony had to lean down into the kiss, but Hadrian use this to his advantage.

Using his arms as leverage, Hadrian pulled the billionaire even closer, opening his mouth to let his tongue dart forward and explore the taste of Tony. Tony eagerly responded by running his large, calloused hands up and down Hadrian's bare back, exploring and mapping the merman's sensitive points. One hand eventually reached down and firmly cupped one of Hadrian's perky bum cheeks, while the other pressed tightly into the middle of the teens back, eagerly pressing the little body closer to his. Hadrian let out a squeak of surprise when Tony pinched his bum. He could feel smugness rolling off the billionaire's body, and thought that two could play at that game.

When Tony gave another hard pinch, Hadrian rolled his body upwards making their aching hot cocks brush against one another. Tony moaned loudly into Hadrian's mouth and, pleased with that result, the teen repeated that action. Tony let out another loud groan, encouraging Hadrian to repeat the action several times more.

"Tony... Please..." Tony let his other hand gently brush down Hadrian's back until he reached the un-abused bum cheek before giving it a hard slap. Hadrian's body arched at the sensation as he gasped and bucked in Tony's grip.

"Please… I need more. Tony" Hadrian untangled his arms and reached up to cup Tony's face. Pulling away slightly so they were face to face, Hadrian seemed to melt under the possessive and predatory look in Tony's chocolate eyes.

Hadrian let go of Tony's head and, despite Tony's desperate grab to keep him close, stood up, turned his back to Tony, and walked away several steps. Tony's arms limply dropped to his side, a look of disbelief upon his face.

"What the…" The beauty really couldn't leave him hot and heavy but with nowhere to go. Could he? As Tony began to worry, Hadrian paused and looked back at him expectantly.

"Well, are you coming?" Hadrian turned away again and gave a little shake of his bum but Tony was already hurrying to his feet in a desperate attempt to reach the beauty. Tony realised where Hadrian was going with this. Hadrian had stopped walking away but remained facing the same direction, showing his unblemished back to Tony. Tony let his eyes travel up the luscious body, from his toned calves to his long raven locks that swayed gently in the breeze. Tony reached a large hand out then brushed the hair away from Hadrian's pale and delicate shoulder before lowering his mouth to his luscious neck and began sucking and nibbling onto it. Officially marking Hadrian as Tony's property. Not that either would ever admit it, for they were too proud and stubborn.

"Tony…" Hadrian moaned out as his eyes fluttered closed. Wild sensations ran up and down his body making him excited and nervous at the same time. He had never done anything like this before. He had never even kissed somebody. But somehow his body was reacting in a way that Tony seemed to enjoy therefore he just went along with it. Tony, having finished making a large mark upon Hadrian's delicate skin, was kissing across his shoulders and down his back. Tony let his hand wander down the sides of Hadrian's body and once he reached his hips he firmly grasped them.

Still leaving a trail of kisses down his back, Tony was undeterred once he reached Hadrian's backside. The teen gasped in shock as Tony's tongue snaked out and licked in between his bum cheeks. Spinning round, Hadrian grasped the hands gripping his waist and pulled Tony to his feet. Stepping back several steps, Hadrian lowered himself onto the large sheet of material that he had been previously using to cover Tony from the harsh sunlight. Tony licked his lips at the sight of the succulent body splayed out in all its glory. Taking a deep breath, Tony marched towards the teen. His cock stood proudly on display as it bobbed up and down with every step. Hadrian felt his belly tighten at the sight of Tony's hard, thick, hot length standing on display. Hadrian reached his arms up behind his head and arched his body seductively. Tony licked his lips again and lowered himself down to the waiting teen. Using their positions to his advantage Tony nudged Hadrian's legs apart with one leg while his hands came up to grasp his face. Tony saw a flash of fear in Hadrian's Emerald eyes and he let out a sad sigh.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But if you don't say so now, I might not be able to stop later." Hadrian placed his hands on Tony's back and pulled him even closer, bringing their faces close to one another.

"I've never done this before. But... If I were to do this with anybody, I'd rather it would be with you." Tony's eyes lit up and he gently placed his lips upon Hadrian's before he proceeded to shower the teen's body with praise.

Hadrian lay on the dark sheet, his eyes glazed over with lust and his red lips plump and waiting to be kissed. Tony eagerly lay on top of the prone figure. Hadrian's skin glowed in the moonlight as Tony took pleasure in running his calloused hands up and down the sensitive skin. Hadrian's grip on Tony's hair increased and he dug his nails into the billionaire's back slightly, leaving little pink crescent-shaped indents and scratches. The American took great delight in the pleading and desperate sounds Hadrian was releasing. Kissing down the teen's slender body with chapped lips, Tony grasped one of Hadrian's nipples between his forefinger and thumb, and gave an experimental tweak.

Hadrian's body arched in pleasure as his nipples instantly hardened. Tony repeated the motion, and was delighted to see it cause another full-body twitch. At this point Hadrian was sobbing and begging for more. His dazzling eyes were screwed shut, and his hands clawed at Tony's back as he begged for more. Tony happily obliged. The man ran his rough hands down Hadrian's sides and gripped his hips with a firm grasp. Lifting the teen's hips up Tony used his hands to pull the long legs apart and was greeted to a delectable sight. Hadrian's slim cock was straining for release as copious amounts of pre-cum leaked from the tip, and his tight opening seemed to beckon Tony on, waiting to be filled with something hot and thick.

"Please Tony!" The man grinned at his pleading partner.

"Hush." Tony whispered. Hadrian gripped the sheet even tighter as Tony ran a large finger down his leaking shaft, over his balls and towards his entrance. Tony licked his lips when he realized how tight and untouched Hadrian truly was. Glancing back to Hadrian's face he rejoiced at the flushed cheeks and heavy lidded eyes. Crawling back up so the pair were face to face, Tony placed one hand above Hadrian's shoulder to prop himself up and with the other he placed his fingers softly against Hadrian's swollen lips.

"Suck." he huskily demanded. A small pink tongue darted out to lick the tip of one of his fingers making him shudder in delight. Hadrian wasted no time, releasing the sheet he grabbed Tony's arm he eagerly sucked each digit one by one before taking all of them into his mouth. Making sure to cover them in a large amount of saliva, Hadrian bobbed his head up and down upon Tony's fingers. The billionaire was close to coming right there at the luscious sight of Hadrian sucking his fingers. When Tony believed it to be enough, he gently pulled his hand away from Hadrian's mouth.

"Enough, are you ready for this? There's no going back." Hadrian responded by wrapping his arms securely round Tony's neck and kissing him soundly against the lips.

"Make me yours," he whispered before passionately kissing the man. As the couple kissed Tony worked his saliva covered hand down towards Hadrian's waiting entrance. In between kisses Tony rasped out.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" Hadrian nodded against his mouth ended as he was told. Still maintaining eye contact Tony placed a coated finger against Hadrian's entrance before hesitating.

"Do it, please Tony. I need you" with that Tony forced a single finger into Hadrian's entrance. The teen bucked wildly against the painful intruding digit. Wiggling the finger around for a while, trying to loosen up the entrance Tony gently pushed another into the tight space. Kissing the youth in an attempt to distract him from the intruding fingers Tony finally found Hadrian's special spot. Hadrian saw colours and lights flash in front of his eyes as Tony rocked his fingers in and out, making sure to hit that spot every single time. Hadrian had long since given up talking and was now incoherently babbling as pleasure shot up and down his spine and though his body. He didn't even notice as Tony added the other two fingers. When they were removed Hadrian let out a moan of disappointment, only to find Tony's mouth firmly against his. He took in a large breath when something larger than the fingers was pressed against his entrance. Tony placed both arms above Hadrian's shaking shoulders and was prepared to bury himself but was hesitant whether or not to take away the one thing that made the youth so innocent.

"Do it!" Hadrian said firmly to the hesitating man. Tony placed his forehead on Hadrian's and nodded. With a quick thrust he buried himself deep inside Hadrian's heat. Hadrian let out a loud strangled gasp at the searing pain and tried desperately to buck Tony off. Taking his sharp nails into Tony's back he knew they would be cuts but the pain was so severe that he needed some way to release it. Tony held strong and pinned Hadrian the ground with all his strength, making sure he remained firmly inside so not to injure Hadrian. Pausing to let Hadrian adjust to the foreign sensation, Tony could feel the slight trickle of blood run down from the entrance however he refused to give up when he was so close. In a way, the blood was a good thing for it would help prevent any further injuries and instead act as another source of lubrication.

Time passed as Hadrian adjusted, and he slowly loosened his death grip against Tony's neck. Tony lifted a large hand from the sheet and wiped away several wet tears from the youth's cheeks. Eventually Hadrian got used to the foreign object and he nodded. With that Tony eagerly but gently rocked slightly against Hadrian's body. The teen let out a large moan at the sensation, making the billionaire do it again. Hadrian let out another large moan and his fingers dug into the muscled back.

"Harder!" Tony happily obliged and pulled out almost the entire way, till only the tip was still buried, before thrusting strongly back inside making Hadrian cry out in pleasure.

"Yes, Tony! More! Please!" Hadrian desperately cried out with every thrust of Tony's powerful body and Tony grunted and moaned against the tight heat surrounding his cock. Hadrian eagerly lifted his hips and matched Tony's thrusts, bringing an even greater pleasure to both. Their lovemaking got more passionate and fiercer as time went on. Tony wildly pounded into Hadrian, and he matched every thrust. Tony let out large grunts with each wild thrust matching Hadrian's pleasured screams. Their thrusts became harder and more desperate as both felt a release coming. Hadrian was the first to go, calling out as copious amounts of hot, thick, white semen shooting from his cock and covered both of their chests and stomachs.

After several more thrusts, Tony eagerly joined him. His body spasmed and jerked at the tight sensation of Hadrian milking his cock and he released inside of the tight channel, shouting out as he did so. His body shuddered at the force of it. Panting and gasping for breath, Tony kept them linked together as he flopped bonelessly down to lay besides Hadrian, making sure to pull him gently onto his chest, taking care to mind the arc reactor.

*Naughty scene over…* 0.0 *Naughty scene over…* 

Tony lay flat on the sand with Hadrian resting lightly upon his chest. The pair were breathing heavily, and both covered in copious amounts of sweat, grime and other bodily fluids. The sand stuck to them but neither took any notice as they relaxed in their post-bliss state. Hadrian's eyes were half open as he let his fingers circle and trace the metal contraption within Tony's chest. Tony's eyes were fully closed and his breathing had begun to level out.

"Tony?" The man slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the figure laying upon his chest. It truly was a sight to behold. The beauty seemed to glow in the moonlight and instead of looking disgusting, covered in sweat and grime, he pulled off in only way he could. His raven hair was plastered to his forehead and spiked up in several places, giving it a just shagged look, and his emerald eyes danced with excitement. The teen licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind at the last second.

"I... Don't know what to say." Tony smirked at that and he sat up slightly. Bringing a sand covered hand from behind him he tilted Hadrian's head up and said, "I don't know the question, but sex is definitely the answer." A stunning blush worked its way over Hadrian's cheeks and Tony could feel the blood rushing back down to his very interested cock.

Despite the innocent blush, Hadrian gave Tony a sultry look and said, "What can I say to that?" Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and they continued to worship each other's bodies throughout the night and into the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This is in the process of being copied over from FanFiction. 
> 
> This is a gift for Christmas (2 chapters in one day!). Hope everyone has a good day.
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	11. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"I... Don't know what to say." Tony smirked at that and he sat up slightly. Bringing a sand covered hand from behind him he tilted Hadrian's head up and said, "I don't know the question, but sex is definitely the answer." A stunning blush worked its way over Hadrian's cheeks and Tony could feel the blood rushing back down to his very interested cock.

Despite the innocent blush, Hadrian gave Tony a sultry look and said, "What can I say to that?" Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and they continued to worship each other's bodies throughout the night and into the next morning.

Presently

Hadrian awoke to a dull pain shooting across his abdomen. Groaning, Hadrian opened his green eyes to stare at his swollen stomach. It had become so enlarged he now struggled to see his toes, to swim, and to sit up most the time. Smiling softly to himself, he placed a delicate hand upon the swell of his stomach to calm down the precious bundle inside. The light was beginning to dim as the sun set on the horizon and several of the brightest stars had begun to appear. The beach was silent apart from a few bird cries and the waves gently lapping against the shore. Other than his own voice, no other human voices had sounded out upon the beach since the conception of his child; and until his child was born it would remain that way.

He winced when another sharp pain shot through his stomach. Staring at his stomach in confusion, Hadrian wondered what the pain meant. Another stab of pain, much more powerful than the previous two, shot through him making him gasp in pain. Once the pain had receded to a dull ache, he felt a wet and sticky sensation trickling down from between his thighs.

Panting slightly Hadrian desperately attempted to sit up and see what was going on; however, his round stomach prevented this. Gritting his teeth and screwing up his eyes, the teen ignored the pain and shakily but determinedly sat up then proceeded to stand. Finally opening his eyes he looked down horror to see the white sand covered in large amounts of crimson blood. His breathing sped up as he felt more liquid running down his legs. Using one skinny arm to hold his swollen stomach, and the other to propel himself forward, he desperately staggered towards the water. As soon as he hit the water, he almost buckled to his knees when a stabbing pain once again rippled through him.

"No, no, please no, don't do this!" He could feel more blood running down his legs, and he began to fear for both his life and the life his child. He could not allow this to happen. Staggering further into the ocean, he allowed his transformation to take place. It was extremely difficult, swimming when he was so heavy with child, however his human appearance did not enable him to give birth while his Mer side did. He urgently swam out into the ocean, putting a huge strain upon his tail and arms, but he needed to get back to his cave. Once more a sharp pain shot through him, and he could no longer continue swimming. Gripping his belly tightly with his arms, he allowed himself sink gently through the water and hit the sand at the bottom.

Hadrian trembled with pain as the contraction continued to course from his stomach the rest of his body. When the pain finally receded Hadrian allowed himself to uncurl from his ball and lay out flat against the seabed. The water was now beginning to darken, and it was not safe for somebody to be out at this time year, especially bleeding as heavily as he was: this was breeding season for the sharks, and at the smell of blood they would begin to attack. Dizziness decided at that point to take a firm grasp upon him, as he lost more and more blood with each passing moment. The blood was coming from where the baby should be coming and Hadrian knew something was wrong. How he wished his grandmother was there to help him, or even Tony at this point. He had begun to miss the millionaire ever since that day. His thoughts were interrupted when more pain shot through him bringing tears to his eyes.

"Please, please don't do this!" he begged to his child as he rubbed his stomach in desperation. He did not want to lose this baby for he feared it could destroy him. He lay in the same position for several hours with the pain coming and going, and the blood flow never ceasing. Hadrian knew by this point he had lost his child and possibly his life. There was too much blood for his precious baby to have survived, and he feared his own life was in the same state. The water was now black and the only light was originating from his tail, which showed swirls and delicate glowing patterns. These were indicators that he was pregnant; however they used to shine much more brightly than they currently were.

"Tony, I'm so sorry…" Hadrian placed an arm over his eyes and sobbed loudly as he mourned the loss of his baby. His heartbreaking cries echoed throughout the dark water. After a few moments, his cries ceased as exhaustion began to take over his body. His vision faded and returned with each passing minute and his limbs grew heavy and foreign. As his eyes fluttered shut he could hear the waves whispering hateful things at him.

"It's your fault, it's your fault, it's all your fault." Hadrian's head swam as the whisper got closer and closer, till he could almost feel presence at his side. Letting his head fall to the side he felt his heart stop in shock. Fogginess the from blood loss instantly cleared as he desperately scrambled, hands digging into sand and jagged rocks, in an attempt to get away from the figure laying beside him.

The mangled figure was half rotten, half eaten, and lay motionless upon the sand. Only one eye remained in its' decaying face, and it seemed to glare at Hadrian.

"It's your fault!" The waves accused him, and Hadrian felt his heart shatter. Curling up in a ball facing the corpse, he begged for forgiveness for not only killing the millionaire, but his own one child at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Tony. I didn't mean to kill you. Or the baby. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he wailed into his arms. Suddenly a hand reached out and gripped his arm, yanking him forward onto his painful stomach. His red and swollen eyes looked up in fear to see Tony's decaying face pressed close against his as its raspy voice spoke.

"You should be, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

~*~ Line ~*~

Hadrian's green eyes shot open and he bolted upright in shock. His breath was coming out fast and his throat was slightly sore as if he had been shouting. The sun was just beginning to rise over the ocean, casting the beach in a soft orange glow. Glancing to his side he saw Tony sleeping with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Thinking back to the dream, or nightmare, Hadrian glanced nervously down and breathed in relief when he saw has his pale flat stomach with Tony's tanned strong arm thrown across him.

Looking out at the sea, Hadrian wondered what he would do next. Constance had briefly explained how to recognize if conception had been successful, if he was indeed pregnant. If it was a successful joining, swirls and patterns along his tail would show in the dark like glittering lights, however if he was not pregnant they wouldn't show. These lights were due to a chemical reaction caused by hormone changes due to pregnancy, and they would only disappear two weeks after the birth of a child. Hadrian was interrupted from his thoughts when Tony grunted in his sleep and pulled Hadrian's body closer to him. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the lazy man and lay back down to allow the billionaire to pull him close to his side.

Hadrian intended to go back to sleep, but the Sun was beginning to light up the sky making it harder for sleep to be achieved. Hadrian was confused on what to do next. The nightmare had opened his eyes to several worrying factors, such as: if he was pregnant, how would he give birth on his own? What would happen if there were complications? And most important, should he uphold his family tradition of killing the father? The only other person not to do so was Constant's daughter Syrena. Should he follow her footsteps or those of his people? Hadrian cursed the rush of thoughts running through his mind as they began to give him a small headache.

Groaning at the pressure and annoyance of everything Hadrian rolled onto his back and threw his arm across his forehead to block out the now blinding sun, ignoring Tony's grunt of annoyance as he did so. All of these decisions were really important and needed to be made as soon as possible before he became attached to Tony. However, being cuddled by the man seemed like the right thing at the moment and Hadrian left the thoughts drift from his mind as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

~*~ Line ~*~

Hadrian had forgotten all thoughts of killing Tony by the next time he awoke, and instead spent the time getting to know the billionaire. Even the thoughts of just using Tony to create a child slowly drifted from his mind as he found himself enjoying the man's company and companionship. As the days passed, he felt himself longing to wake up next to the man to begin a new day and could no longer imagine waking up without him. The pair spent the time swimming in the sea and lounging on the beach in the hot sun. Tony had gained a nice bronze suntan and, due to the pair never wearing clothing, he didn't worry about town life. If all those days were spent exploring, not only their surroundings but each other's personalities, the nights were filled with endless passion which could be heard for miles around. On one particular day, Hadrian had even taken Tony down to the seabed to show him the wreckage of the metal suit that had bought the billionaire to the island. When Hadrian asked if Tony would like to accompany him he was faced with a challenge: "I can't breathe underwater like you."

Hadrian had just smirked in reply and said, "And here I thought you were a genius. Didn't you know? A kiss from a mermaid can save a sailor from drowning." Needless to say, Tony was thrilled with the idea of exploring the underwater world, and while the sun was hot and harsh in the midday sky they spend their days underwater in the sanctuary Hadrian had built himself.

~*~ Line ~*~

Despite the short amount of time the two had spent together, Hadrian feared he was already becoming attached to the reckless man. For some inexplicable reason, the two of them seemed to be drawn together. At first Hadrian thought it was just Tony's reaction to the pheromones, but as time passed an equal attraction seemed to be developing between the pair. It had been four weeks since Tony had first made love to Hadrian, and it was no disappointment to either of them that the sex just kept getting better every time. Each time they coupled Tony surprised Hadrian in ways he couldn't imagine.

The teen knew that Tony had had several hundred (if not more) partners before meeting the Mer, as he admitted it while he was delirious while injured, however Hadrian was eager to learn. Hadrian let out another long sigh at that thought. It was no longer just about sex and children, but about real feelings. At the beginning all he had thought about was having a baby, not that his goal had changed, but now the dream involved the man lying bedsides him.

Suddenly all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a feather light touch gently ran up his spine. Smiling the Mer turned to the man.

"Morning." Tony's eyes sparkled in the sun and his chapped lips were begging to be ravished.

"Morning, gorgeous." Tony leaned down and pressed a heated kiss upon Hadrian's overly sensitive lips. The teen hummed in delight and eagerly pressed their bare chests, together making Tony moan. However, before things became too heated, Tony broke the kiss and looked away. Hadrian looked at the man in both disappointment and confusion.

"Tony? What's wrong?" The man's expression was full of sorrow and regret as he looked at the beautiful creature sitting beside him.

"Hadrian, the last two weeks have been amazing, like mind blowing. However I need to leave. Before I was captured I had a life, a company to run and even friends, well if you can call people you pay your friends. Anyway, I need to go back." Hadrian instantly felt tears rise up, but he refused to let them fall. Pulling his hands away from the much larger and stronger man he said, "You're leaving me."

It was more of a statement rather than a question; for he believed he already knew the answer. Lowering his eyes to the sand in case any tears fell, Hadrian felt his heart break little by little. However, Tony instantly started waving his hands left and right in what could only be described as a blurred motion.

"No no no no no no no no. I'm leaving this island. I will figure out a way. I'm not called a genius for nothing. I want you to come with me." Tony leaned over and with one hand he lifted Hadrian's chin so they could talk face-to-face.

"Hadrian, I'm known to be a playboy, impulsive and impossible to live with, but for some reason you stayed with me over the last two weeks. You healed me and cared for me while I was injured and I know for a fact you could have left any time, but you didn't." Tony licked his lips nervously and took a large breath before continuing.

"The last person I considered a friend was a man back in Afghanistan. He saved my life by placing this metal contraption in my chest. It was built to keep the shrapnel out of my heart and the first few days it felt foreign and cold. But rather than making a big deal of it, you treated it like another part of my body. You seemed to accept me for who I am, scars and arc reactor included, and despite the fact I barely know you I can't imagine life without you. Please come with me. I will build a giant fish tank just for you. It will be state-of-the-art and will travel right down the middle of my home down through the cliff face and out into the ocean so you can be free any time. I can even link it into the mainframe so you have access..." Hadrian placed his hand upon Tony's lips to stop him babbling. He had noticed rather early that whenever the man was nervous he would babble, however it did not happen often.

"Before I came here, I lived with my grandmother. Before that, I was abused and hurt by my uncle and aunt. I have been on my own for so long that it has become painful but I don't know if I can place my trust in another person again as I just end up getting hurt." Tony reached out and caressed Hadrian's cheek, rubbing away the soft flow of tears with his thumb.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you, I'm not perfect, however I will make damn sure that no one else ever will!" leaning forward slowly, and giving Hadrian time to move away, Tony softly placed his lips gently against his as the agreement was sealed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please leave kudos or a comment if so. 
> 
> This has now completely been copied from FanFiction. 
> 
> Does anybody know how to put in pictures? I have had my first Fan Art dedicated to Iron Scales and would love to show it to everybody yet I don't know how.   
> I've seen drawings on other A03's and would love to do the same so let me know please. 
> 
> GeorgieGirl999 x


	12. Johnny Sailor Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"Before I came here, I lived with my grandmother. Before that, I was abused and hurt by my uncle and aunt. I have been on my own for so long that it has become painful but I don't know if I can place my trust in another person again as I just end up getting hurt." Tony reached out and caressed Hadrian's cheek, rubbing away the soft flow of tears with his thumb.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you, I'm not perfect, however I will make damn sure that no one else ever will!" leaning forward slowly, and giving Hadrian time to move away, Tony softly placed his lips gently against his as the agreement was sealed with a kiss.

Presently

Tony sat on the beach watching out into the dark ocean at a single figure bob lifelessly in the waves. Tony had noticed Hadrian growing distant throughout the day, often gazing off into the distance as if something plagued his mind. After their discussion (and yet another session of passionate love making), the pair had broken off and while Tony had been content to sit on the beach and think of methods to escape the tortures island, Hadrian had gone into the sea and remained lazily drifting in the waves. Tony drew designs into the sand until the light disappeared beneath the horizon. His mind however carried on thinking of ways to escape but so far he was struggling. Since being here there had been no boats, planes or any other people so chances of being rescued was 0%.

Laying back on the sand he let his mind wander to thoughts of of home, his earlier conversation and his unwilling time spent in Afghanistan. Yinsen's words still echoed every night in his dreams as well as his dying breathes. Despite the fact Tony accrued millions of deaths due to his weapons, he had never seen somebody die before. When he was told his mother and father had died in a car crash, he had barely felt sorry for them. Howard had never been the greatest of fathers, despite Tony's constant efforts to gain his approval, and his mother drank herself into a stupor every day.

No wonder he had turned out so messed up. Using people to gain what he wanted was not how he had intended his life to be. Once upon a time, when he was only four, Tony remembered watching a movie on TV and wishing that he was one of the characters. He would never admit it but he remembered exactly what film and which character. It had been a normal day, with Howard buried in paperwork and his mother gone out to the bar early that morning, leaving Tony to his own devices.

He 'accidentally' switched one of his dad's monitors into a normal TV and watched the first channel that had come up. It just happened to be a children's channel that appeared on the screen and it seemed it had just started to play a movie, Disney's The Little Mermaid in fact. Tony had sat there and wished that he was Prince Eric, who had friends and servants that adored him, a great life and wasn't afraid to face up to his fears and fight off the monsters. It's probably the reason he was so open to accepting Hadrian being a mermaid, for he had always wished to sweep one off its feet like in the Little Mermaid, so what if Hadrian was a boy and Ariel a girl.

In his mind, Hadrian was the perfect person for him. He wasn't scared to stand up to Tony and he would take no crap from him, either. Tony had spent his life lashing out at people and then expecting to be hounded in return because of his power and money, it was nice for a change.

Tony wasn't sure when he closed his eyes; when he opened them again the sun had long since set and the night sky was staring down at him with flickering stars in the distance. A gentle hum was being carried on the breeze from the water and despite the soft sound, its chilling and sorrowful melody still struck him. Sitting up, he could just about see Hadrian laying on his back in the water, still drifting in the waves but now humming softly to himself. The tune was full of sadness and sorrow which seemed to echo across the beach. Allowing himself to his feet Tony winced as the rough metal machine in his chest rubbed against his healing skin. Walking out towards to the water's edge, Tony stopped when the waves gently began lapping at his toes and listened to Hadrian's soft melody.

"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,

While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.

The haunting melody filled the night air and Tony felt a shiver go down his spine as if the song had a deeper and darker meaning.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

As the melody ended Tony wanted to speak but the words were lost to him. Where had Hadrian heard such a depressing and sad song? It wasn't exactly a top 40 hit.

"My grandmother used to sing that to me when I had trouble sleeping at night. When I dreamed of my old relatives." Tony blinked in surprise. Hadrian had tried his best to avoid topics on his home life and all Tony knew was that he had had a grandmother who was killed along with all his family in the worst possible way. Tony made his way further out into the ocean and grasped Hadrian gently by the waist, lifting him up against his chest, and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Chilled skin met his heated body and the billionaire instantly found it very necessary to nestle Hadrian's head into his shoulder. Hadrian allowed his tail to transform into legs so that Tony was holding up his weight and the pair stood tightly pressed together.

"Tell me." Tony's voice echoed across the waves and neither spoke for a few minutes. Tony knew this was going to be hard. Beneath his hands he felt the small body relax slightly in his grip.

"When I was a baby my parents were killed. My mother's sister was my closest living relative and she unwillingly took me in. I was forced to live in a cupboard and was made to do the chores while they sat by and did nothing. Sometimes I would have so much work to do that I would barely start the list before my uncle came home. On days like that, he would beat me until I cried or until I bled, but most of the time until I passed out. Every day I wished it would end. I would wish to wake up and be a normal child, in a normal house, with a loving family in my relatives, but instead I would wake up to a list of chores and another beating. When I was seven they were forced to take me on holiday with them and..." Hadrian's arms gripped Tony tighter as if to try and disappear into the billionaire's chest. Tony said nothing as he knew it would not help, but simply waited until Hadrian was ready to continue.

"On the first day after arriving on holiday, my uncle dragged me down to a deserted beach and beat me till I could barely move. He then left me there. I was so afraid of being on my own, while at the same time I was happy because I was away from them. I mean, what idiot would leave a child on their own? There was nobody around. But then I noticed there were people in the water. They seemed friendly at first so I went out to them and was dragged into the water. They attacked me, they tried to eat me, but something happened. Constance said the attack triggered something and it brought out my inheritance and made me into who am. All my scars disappeared, all the pain I felt every day vanished and for once in my life I felt happy." Hadrian unburied himself from Tony's shoulder and looked up. His glittering emerald eyes shone in the darkness as he continued talking.

"Constance said she instantly knew who I was. She said I had her daughter's face, not their skin but I had the lips, nose, and eyes. She said I looked like her daughter because of the inheritance, rather than looking like my parents. Not that I would know, my aunt hated her sister and told me they died drunk in a car crash. I used to believe that but when I get really lonely I see their faces smiling at me and playing with me. I don't know whether they are memories or just wishful thinking but I hope they are real." Hadrian stood on his tip toes and kissed Tony gently, before laying his head softly upon the arc reactor.

"My parents didn't care for me. My father was obsessed with finding Captain America and my mother loved getting drunk every single day. I know it's not totally their fault I'm such a screw up, though I still blame them for it. When they died in a car crash I really didn't care. They never spent any time with me. I was more upset that my faithful butler had died. After that, I got drunk and slept with a different person every night, either that or I worked until I collapsed. I'm not going to lie to you I'm no saint, I have a reputation for being a slut and a man whore. But when I was in Afghanistan, I met a man who saved my life and became one of my best friends. He died in my arms." Hadrian allowed a tear to slip down his cheek at Tony's sad tale. He knew the man wasn't to blame for his upbringing, but to have somebody die arms like that...

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Hadrian softly said, but Tony shook his head and pulled away from Hadrian so they could speak face-to-face, eye to eye.

"The last thing he said to me was "Don't waste your life." And I intend to follow that. Someone was responsible for me ending up in that cave, and for all those men having my weapons. I'm going to hunt them down and make them regret ever crossing me." Hadrian smirked maliciously.

"Make them pay." Tony felt his lips twitch in amusement at Hadrian's attempt at being scary. His beautiful and entrancing features didn't quite give him the edge he wanted, but Tony understood him nonetheless.

"I will, I promise. Now, want to go for a swim in the moonlight? We are dressed for the occasion after all." Tony gazed lustfully at Hadrian's naked body and the young man reflexively felt his cheeks heat up. Ducking out of Tony's grip he dropped into the water and quickly transformed his legs and swam a distance away. Teasingly he called out "You'll have to catch me first!"

Tony grinned in excitement and began to swim out to where Hadrian was but paused and looked on in confusion. He thought he had seen stars reflecting on the water, but now he could definitely see that the tip of Hadrian's tail was glowing.

"Your tail is glowing? I've never noticed before." Tony was shocked by Hadrian's reaction as a look of pure astonishment appeared on his face and he lifted his tail as high as possible out the water showing off the swirling, glowing patterns decorated on each scale. The bright and vibrant light brought great happiness to Hadrian and he felt himself tear up.

"It's glowing." Tony had now reached Hadrian's side and was up to his neck in dark water. The billionaire couldn't figure out how important some lights were, but obviously they meant a lot to Hadrian. The sun had just appeared on the horizon and the sky had begun to turn a burnt orange colour which reflected off the water giving it a magical, surreal look.

"What's so important about some lights on your tail?" Hadrian lowered his tail into the water and turned to face Tony. Tony had never seen such a happy smile upon Hadrian's face. It was as though his dream had just come true, and he had won the lottery at the same time.

"It means that I'm..." Hadrian was cut off when Tony let out a bone-shattering yell of pain and instantly the water around them became warmer. Hadrian felt something brush against his tail and immediately knew what had happened. There was a shark in the water, and it had just bitten Tony.

Wrapping Tony in his arms, and kicking his tail as hard as possible, Hadrian aimed for the beach despite the man's pleading and screams. Another brush against his tail indicated that the beast had caught up and was once again aiming for Tony's bleeding appendage. Kicking with all his strength Hadrian ploughed them up onto the sandy beach. The sun had now risen slightly higher in the sky and Hadrian was able to assess the damage.

Tony's left leg up to his knee was completely missing and the jagged stump was gushing large amounts of blood, which stained the white sand a crimson colour. Tony's screams had died down and he was now gasping for air. His face had turned grey, his arms hung lifelessly at his sides, and his eyes were flickering shut. Hadrian looked around desperately for something to cover the wound with, but the blanket was on the other side of the island. Using his hands he desperately tried to stop the blood flow but the wound was so large it was impossible.

"No Tony, please you can't die. Please, Tony, you can't die!" Tears streamed down his face, and his red eyes looked on in horror as Tony's skin became paler by the second as blood rushed from his mangled leg. His hands were stained with blood, but he couldn't stop the flow of blood despite his best efforts.

"Hadr... Ha... Ian" Hadrian abandoned the useless attempt to stop the blood and placed his hands on either side of Tony's head.

"You can't leave me, please. You promised to take me with you. Please don't abandon me like everybody else." Tony's lips moved but nothing seemed to come out as they turned grey. Hadrian desperately rubbed his hands over Tony's face, as if to keep them alive for longer but only managed to smear dark blood over his skin. He sobbed and pressed his forehead against Tony's. Bitter tears poured from his eyes and streamed down onto the billionaire's face.

"I didn't... wast...waste my... li..fe" Hadrian looked up into the dying brown eyes of his love.

"I fou..nd... you" Hadrian let out a choked sob and gently pressed his lips against Tony's.

"I'm pregnant Tony. You can't leave us alone. Please..." Forcing himself up Hadrian saw the last spark of life leave Tony's eyes before a cry mixed with a scream ripped through his chest.

"TONY... NO TONY... PLEASE NO..." Crying hysterically into the dead man's chest he begged and pleaded with Tony not to leave him.

"NOOOO!" he screamed into the early morning air and a great surge of power welled up inside him. Feeling this power reach its' peak, he screamed as a large white flash blurred his vision for a few minutes. Tears still streamed down his face as he lay helplessly upon the billionaire's chest. Whatever the light was, it had drained him. Turning his head away from Tony's blood smeared face he looked down, expecting to see a half mangled leg but instead, he found two whole ones. Weakly turning his head to look back at Tony's face he could see colour starting to creep back into the man's skin.

"Tony... Please come back to me..." A large crack, similar to gunshot, echoed throughout the island but Hadrian was too weak to lift his head and look. Hearing footsteps approached him from behind Hadrian's vision began to darken.

"Tony..." As the darkness finally took him, the body underneath him took a large breath. After that he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I’m sorry it’s been so long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! My beta thinks this is the best chapter so far and I agree! I thought it was about time something happened! Next chapter is going to explain a lot of questions people have been asking and I have already started writing it. 
> 
> Also I’m going to start votes on whether the baby is going to be a boy or girl. Will add up the votes with each update and let you all know who is winning. I don’t mind if you vote with each chapter but if you want the baby to be a boy, or girl then you better review and tell me! 
> 
> And before people start moaning at me I know that if someone had their leg bitten off there wouldn’t be a lot of blood but for the purpose of the story there was!
> 
> Hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! This chapter has brought my passion back so expect an update soon! (Well quicker than this one was)
> 
> Georgiegirl999 x
> 
> Btw song is "Jolly Sailor Bold" from Pirates of the Caribbean which I don’t own!


	13. Returning To Civilisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"NOOOO!" he screamed into the early morning air and a great surge of power welled up inside him. Feeling this power reach its' peak, he screamed as a large white flash blurred his vision for a few min-utes. Tears still streamed down his face as he lay helplessly upon the billionaire's chest. Whatever the light was, it had drained him. Turning his head away from Tony's blood smeared face he looked down, expecting to see a half mangled leg but instead, he found two whole ones. Weakly turning his head to look back at Tony's face he could see colour starting to creep back into the man's skin.  
"Tony... Please come back to me..." A large crack, similar to gunshot, echoed throughout the island but Hadrian was too weak to lift his head and look. Hearing footsteps approached him from behind Hadrian's vision began to darken.  
"Tony..." As the darkness finally took him, the body underneath him took a large breath. After that he knew no more.

Presently

Hadrian let out a soft groan as he began to awaken. His body felt heavy and exhausted which had not occurred since he swam to his island to escape his grandmothers murder. Cracking his dry eyes open, he instantly winced at the bright white light that that seemed to envelope the beach. Moving his legs under the soft sheets Hadrian froze. Legs. Not tail. Last time the teen was awake he had a tail. Also the surface beneath him was not sand and he realized that the usual sound of the waves was missing, as well as the sun’s warmth upon his skin. Suddenly, the memory of the night before rushed through his mind. The confessions, the shark bite, Tony’s dying words, the flash of light, the crack of sound and finally the exhaustion. His breathing increased as thoughts rushed though his mind. Where was he? This obviously wasn’t the beach where he lived. And where was Tony?

Sitting up a little bit to look around, Hadrian realized he was in some sort of hospital or medical facility. He recognized the white walls, white bedding and lack of dirt as a sure sign of this, after all he remembered one of Dudleys' TV programs being based in a hospital. Out of the corner of his eye, Hadrian noticed movement from a door he had previously over looked. Quickly laying back down and closing his eyes, he pretended to sleep while listening intently for clues to his location.

“No, Albus. He is fine for somebody living on their own for such a long time. I don’t understand what all the fuss is about!” The voice seemed to come from a woman who, by the sound of her footsteps, was approaching his bed side.

“Poppy, I don’t doubt your judgment but he is important to the cause. I need to know his status immediately...” This voice came from a man and sounded strong and steady, but was cut off by the same woman who spoke before.

“No, Albus! I took a vow as a healer not to reveal any personal information to anybody but my patients. I don't care if you are Headmaster. That is a different situation. If he was indeed one of your students currently at school then I could give you information; however, he is not a student. Therefore, I suggest you leave and come back when he's awake and you can ask your questions yourself!" The stern voice held no room for argument, despite the man's protests she still refused to answer his questions over Hadrian's health. Hadrian almost sighed in relief when he heard the man exit through the door he had just come through before closing it loudly.

“Now young man, you might as well open your eyes because I know you are awake.” Hadrian froze instantly as the woman's voice sounded from right next to him. Cracking one emerald eye open he looked up at the tall figure. Licking his lips he spoke in a hesitant voice.

“How did you know?” The woman was wearing a pink-ish dress covered by a white apron, grey hair pulled back into a bun and covered with a white hat. She wore a stern expression that warned people not to mess with her. yet her hazel eyes seemed warm and comforting. She tutted at his question before leaning over his head to prop up his pillow, allowing Hadrian to sit up easily.

“I work in a school Mr. Potter. You really think you are the first child trying to act as though you are still sleeping?” Hadrian gazed at her with wide eyes.

“How do you know my name?” Hadrian spoke clearly despite his nerves. She frowned at him and opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off

“Where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is Tony being attacked and a flash of light. Where is Tony?” Hadrian was starting to panic. His breath was coming out in short, sharp gasps as the situation rushed back to him. Tony was dying on the beach and he was helpless to stop it. Then the flash of light. His memory got hazy after that moment and due to his elevated breathing Hadrian was beginning to feel light headed.

“Tony. Where is he?” his hands were starting to shake unwillingly. He could vaguely hear someone talking by his side. That did little to calm his mind as thoughts of Tony lying alone, injured, or possibly dead, without him there to help, rushed through his mind.

“Where am I? I can’t leave him there. Tony needs me. Let me go!” Hadrian felt firm hands grip his arms and chest as he struggled to get free from his captives. Unbeknownst to Hadrian, due to his frantic state, another man had rushed into the room to assist the nurse and was desperately trying to get the teen to swallow a calming potion. All Hadrian could feel were arms holding him down. In his frantic state he thrashed and lashed out. Faintly he could hear a smashing sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering, but he paid it little mind in his frenzied state. After a few more moments, a large strong hand gripped his jaw tightly and the person was able to pour something foul down his throat, quickly followed by another nasty-tasting concoction. His eyesight blurred and his limbs felt heavy. He vaguely felt hands move his body around so he was lying down once again on the bed.

“Tony. Where is my Tony?” he spoke softly as his emerald eyes fluttered against his will. Nobody answered his question and silence surrounded him.

“Please. Don’t hurt my baby. I don’t want to be alone.” Faintly he heard a gasp of shock but his consciousness finally gave up and he drifted into darkness.

~*~ Line ~*~

“Come on, come on. Just click it. Don’t change any settings.” A flash of light followed by a deafening noise.

“What’s going on?” Tony desperately tried to get an answer through the chaos, helpless as he watched a young woman gunned to death when stepping out of the truck.

“Jimmy, stay with Stark!” Crash. Another young soldier dying from a gunshot to the head and he was sitting there helpless to save him.

“Son of a bitch!” The last person risking his life to defend him.

“Wait wait wait wait, Jimmy!” Tony desperately begged for no more senseless killings, but by that point it was already too late. 

“My family is dead. I’m going to see them now, Stark.”

“Stay here!” A loud bang. A flash of light. An eerie ringing noise. Another young man killed by a gun. His gun. He designed weapons to protect young soldiers like Jimmy, but instead he was the reason they were now dead. His design, his weapons, his fault.

“That is your legacy, Stark. Your weapons, in the hands of those murderers.” The voice rang though his head.

Tony felt his own terror and confusion as he desperately tried to escape, but instead found himself trapped in a tight space. Breathing heavily, he clawed his way through the sand. Grit and stones made their way under his fingernails as he dragged himself across the ground. His lungs were clogging up with ash and smoke, making him dizzy and dazed. Heat bore down on his skin and he felt as though he was being boiled alive.

“Don’t waste your life.” The words echoed though his head as the sounds of war and people dying surrounded him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in his hand woke him from his nightmare. Tony snapped his head up and found himself buried in sand surrounded by scrap metal. Glancing down he noticed a large, bleeding cut traveling from his pinky, down the side of his hand, and ending wrapped around his wrist. His head pounded as he tried to remember where he was. He remembered getting the cut earlier in the week, when he had cut his hand on a piece of metal that was half submerged in the ocean floor. But it had healed? He felt lightheaded, as he watched the blood run down his hand and onto the yellow sand he was buried in. Something wasn’t right. His head felt like it was going to explode as the pressure grew.

Prying himself from the wreckage, Tony could finally see that it was the wreckage of his suit. The one he tried to fly home in. The one he had crashed into the sea wearing. The one he and Hadrian had spent their time gathering so he could fulfill his promise. So, how was it here? Looking around in dismay Tony immediately recognized the mountain range and the landscape surrounding him. He was trapped in Afghanistan once again. After escaping the Ten Rings camp, he had landed to make sure the suit was secure before beginning his flight home; but somehow he had ended up back here.

Tony licked his dry lips and groaned. Blinking at the harsh sun high in the sky he allowed his consciousness to slowly drift away with only one thought echoing through his mind.

The thought of Hadrian being alone. After Tony had given his word that he would never leave him.

~*~ Line ~*~

Returning to civilization was joyous. Shutting down the weapons division of Stark Industries was peaceful, as though he was avenging those brave American soldiers who were killed by the weapons he had designed to protect them. Talking with Obadiah seemed to give him a bad feeling, which he pushed down as a figment of his imagination. Then, finally returning home alone felt heartbreaking. He promised Hadrian he would bring him home, and yet Tony found himself entering alone.

~*~ Line ~*~

It was late that night when Tony finally broke down. It was a bad idea to drink after changing his chest plate around this afternoon, but the billionaire was unable to help himself. After drinking himself into a stupor, he tried to make it from the living room couch to his bed.

“I don’t have anyone but you.” Those words reverberated though his head. Tony stumbled and fell down beside his bed, bringing his quilt down with him. Resting his head against his large bed Tony felt a sob well up in his chest. Clutching the bottle tightly in his fist, he tried to take another sip of the strong alcohol, only to find the bottle empty. A strong reaction to his pain resulted in the empty bottle being hurled across the room at the bedroom wall.

“Tony?” He heard Pepper’s voice call out to him but didn’t reply. His mind was telling him that Hadrian, that the island was just a hallucination. A dream from the crash in the desert. His quick calculations on the flight home revealed that his suit should have made it back to Malibu, yet he had crashed only a few short miles from the Ten Rings camp. Nothing seemed to make sense. It was as though Tony was missing a huge chunk of his memories, specifically the ones of how he made it from the island back to Afghanistan. He remembered Hadrian singing in the water. Joining him. Then pain, a blur and a flash of light. After that nothing. What the hell had happened?!

“Tony, you in here? Tony!” Pepper rushed to the intoxicated mans' side as his head lolled back against the bed.

“What’s wrong with me, Pepper?” he felt his head dip forward and didn’t have the energy to push it back but was saved when Pepper placed her hand against his forehead. Unseeingly he blinked in her direction, as though he was talking to someone else.

“I watched them die by the weapons I built to protect them. Those young people. They shouldn’t have died to protect me. And yet they did.” Tony’s words were slurred slightly but the meaning behind them rang true.

“He never told me his family was dead. I hope he is happy with them... now. He didn’t deserve to die. None of them did, yet they are” Tony’s brown eyes were dull and more tears were now running down his cheeks.

“Tony...” Pepper began but was cut off.

“I know he is out there. I just know it. Because when I looked at him I could feel it.” Tony paused and swayed slightly. Pepper feared he may slump to one side and pass out but instead he took in a large breath and continued his drunken speech. “Whenever I looked at him... I was home. I don’t want to let that drift away. I can’t accept that it was a dream. I.... I....” Tony looked Pepper square in the face and she could see the truth shining in his eyes “I loved him. I don’t ever want to forget that. Please, I don’t want it to go away. I don’t want to forget”. He felt something wet run down his check but couldn’t find the power to reach up and wipe it away. Pepper looked on with sorrow filled eyes.

“Come on. Lets get you into bed” With slow movements the pair were able to stand Tony upright before he fell sideways onto the bed. Tony lay their staring at the wall as Pepper lifted his legs onto the bed before pulling his quilt off the floor and placing it on top of the drunken billionaire. Tony vaguely remembered Pepper speaking to him before the lights were dimmed, leaving him in the dark to stare at the plain wall in an attempt to shut out the world. 

~*~ Line ~*~

Hadrian lay still in the darkness, listening to the conversation taking place in a small office across the room from his bed. After his panic attack and forced slumber he awoke in darkness, the sun long set upon the horizon, to hear the same people from earlier disusing him in hushed tones. Despite their attempt to have the conversation in the privacy of a small office, the quiet voices seemed to echo around the hospital room and Hadrian listened intently to what they had to say. The man’s voice first drew him to the conversation.

“The little brat obviously went and got himself knocked up for some reason and now we have to deal with the consequences. He’s irresponsible, just like his father!”

“Stop right there, Severus.” The woman quickly interjected and scorned the cross man “People don’t always turn out like their parents. You should know this if I’m not mistaken, I know for a fact you are nothing like your father.” The man let out a long and heavy sigh before replying to the angry woman.

“You know I’m not like him, Poppy.” Hadrian intently listened as the man stood from a squeaky chair and took a couple of steps out of the office.

“It’s just hard to forget everything that I suffered because of the boy’s father.” Hadrian quickly closed his eyes and leveled out his breathing when loud footsteps seemed to come closer to his bed.

“I remember. Severus. I tried to help as best I could but nobody would listen. But don’t forget that he is Lily’s child as well.” The woman sounded sad as she also stood up and left the office.

“How far along is he?” The man’s voice spoke from behind the scared teen and Hadrian had to force his body not to flinch. Another set of footsteps approached and the older woman spoke in a quiet voice.

“Around 3 weeks. His magic seems to be protecting the child in a way I have never seen before. Even unconscious he’s protecting his stomach.” Hadrian realised she was right, for his hands were cradling his flat stomach in a protective motion subconsciously, as if they could protect his baby from the horrors that surrounded him.

“He wants this baby, and even if I wanted to remove it I would be unable to for it would most likely kill him.” Hadrian began to tremble under the covers. They wanted to remove his baby. The last piece of Tony he had. The teen jumped slightly when one of the pair behind him reached out and stroked his hair gently.

“He’s just a child.” the man said softly before the hand left his head and Hadrian sensed both people turn away. Listening intently, he could faintly hear their footsteps as they walked towards the door.

“And yet, he must grow up so quickly. We must keep the baby a secret. No one but us will know until its necessary” The woman replied quietly, before the sound of a door opening and then closing echoed in the now silent room. Hadrian shivered in the dark and his emerald eyes began to water. They took him away from Tony and now they wanted to take away his child. Wrapping his arms around his body protectively and pulling his knees to his chest, Hadrian let out a small sob as a tear fell down his cheek onto the white pillow. This tear was followed by many more and the scared teen cried in the darkness, wishing that Tony would come to his rescue and this nightmare would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I know I’m horrible! In the next two weeks I have 3 assignments and 2 exams to do. Slightly stressed at the moment so writing was far from my mind! However in exactly 2 weeks it’s all over until September!! Hopefully updates will become more regular after that!  
> I truly cannot thank you all for the amazing reviews! I doubted I would ever get 100 let alone 700! So thank you very much! I try and reply to as many as possible but I can’t always so here is me replying and saying thank you. I love reading them! 
> 
> BABY VOTE!!!  
> Boy – 22  
> Girl – 11   
> Boy is winning so far but it’s not set in stone yet! Feel free to place another vote or vote for the first time! It’s totally your choice on the baby’s gender! So every vote counts!
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> Georgiegirl999 x


	14. Chapter 14 – Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.  
> This story is based on the movie not on the comics. 
> 
> This is also on FanFiction under the same name written by the same author (me). 
> 
> PLEASE READ!  
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.

Previously 

"And yet, he must grow up so quickly. We must keep the baby a secret. No one but us will know until its necessary" The woman replied quietly, before the sound of a door opening and then closing echoed in the now silent room. Hadrian shivered in the dark and his emerald eyes began to water. They took him away from Tony and now they wanted to take away his child. Wrapping his arms around his body protectively and pulling his knees to his chest, Hadrian let out a small sob as a tear fell down his cheek onto the white pillow. This tear was followed by many more and the scared teen cried in the darkness, wishing that Tony would come to his rescue and this nightmare would end.

Presently

Hadrian sat in silence the large hospital wing. Nothing was happening, so he sat up in bed and amused himself by twiddling his thumbs and tapping his foot to a beat-less rhythm while simultaneously planning an escape route. He knew there were windows surrounding the room, as the light shifted slowly while the sun set, however he needed the opportunity to see whether or not the windows were unlocked. He had only woken up a short time ago and the teen knew that somebody would be coming to check up on him. As if on cue, the door opened from the nurse's office and the same older woman before looked up at him in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, I see you have awakened. Good morning, or should I say good evening after all it is the next evening." Hadrian stared silently and refused to comment. The nurse took no notice of this and bustled over to him. "Now, I know it's a shock to wake up in a strange place but I want you to have some dinner and then take a dreamless sleeping potion to get you back to sleep for a few more hours. Everything will be explained tomorrow so I don't want any arguments, is that clear Mr. Potter?"

Hadrian refused to answer and instead stared emotionlessly at her. The nurse noticed and take took it as a positive answer and returned back to her quarters. Before closing the door she said, "Dinner will be in 10 minutes. I expect you to wash up in the bathroom over there." She gestured to a little door in the far corner, but Hadrian still refused to comment. Once again taking this as a positive answer, the nurse closed the door. As soon as Hadrian heard the door click into place, he was up and on top of his bed trying to open the window. Grasping the edges, he pulled as hard as possible on the frame to lift it and to his great surprise it opened immediately. Taking one last look at the nurse's door to make sure she hasn't come back out, he threw his body through the window and tumbled out onto the grass underneath. He then realised he was only wearing a hospital gown and no trousers. Shrugging this off as unimportant the teen immediately began to check out his surroundings.

To his disappointment, the grounds to his left were surrounded by a thick, dark, and foreboding forest which gave him the shivers just looking at it. However, to his right lay a long and beautiful lake, where the setting sun was casting an orange glow upon the water. Taking this is as a positive sign, Hadrian promptly began running towards the lake as quickly as possible. His bare feet pounded against the harsh ground, but Hadrian could hear the water lapping upon the shore and was instantly drawn in. Speeding up in case anybody would stop him the teen hurtled across the grass in desperation. Reaching the water's edge, Hadrian paused before dipping his feet in the cool, clear water. Suddenly, Hadrian heard a loud shout from behind him and, twisting around to look, he was startled to see 10 people frantically running towards him.

Not waiting for any questions to be asked, Hadrian quickly waded into the lake till he was up to his waist before transforming into his natural form. Ploughing through the water as fast as possible Hadrian headed towards what he hoped was the entrance to the lake so he can make his way to the sea, and from there to find Tony. However, he had only managed to swim a few meters when he seemed to hit a sort of clear barrier. Running his hands along the invisible wall, he couldn't work out what was keeping him chained to this place. The teen was not impressed. The water was now starting to go dark as the sun had set and the stars are starting to come out. He could hear shouting from the shoreline, though he was ignoring the people shouting, and swam up and down the list invisible wall desperately trying to find a way through it. Suddenly, a loud voice sounded out through the water.

"Harry. You are not going to be able to get out. You are chained to the school, and you have obviously reached the barrier." Hadrian turned towards the shore and hissed in anger. He recognised that voice instantly. Very slowly, he swam to the surface and stuck his head out so that only his eyes were visible above the water. Looking at the shore, he could see around a dozen people or so, all holding bits of wood aimed at the water. However, the person in the middle caught his attention. The man looked very similar to that encounter several years ago. The man had a long white beard and was dressed in bright robes. However, these weren't forequarters attention, it was the piece of wood placed at the man's neck that seemed to be enhancing his voice that Hadrian was drawn to.

"I'm sorry my boy, but this is for the greater good!" At this, Hadrian reared back and hissed in anger, showing his fangs in defiance. That man was responsible. Responsible for his family, his friends, and his grandmother's death. Hissing and spitting in anger, Hadrian forced himself to swim to the lake bed as quickly as possible. Searching desperately through the weeds he found the perfect piece, which was just long enough to reach the murderer. As quickly as possible, he had rolled the weed into a throwing coil before swimming back up to the surface and poked his head out again to see the man's position. The man was still in the same place, but seemed to be talking to a few of his colleagues. Hadrian rose just a little bit higher in the water, and the old man instantly looked at him. Obviously, this man knew where he was somehow since only the top of his head and eyes were showing, invisible in the darkness. The teenager could see an annoyed frown appear on the man's face. Once again, the man placed a piece of wood to his neck and a voice echoed through the air and in the water surrounding him.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you to the count of 5 to come back in, otherwise I am going to have to use force." Hadrian stuck his hand in the air and used a gesture that Tony had shown him. Raising his hand high so that everybody could see, he stuck his middle finger out in total disrespect. Hadrian was delighted to see several people gasping in shock; this was all Hadrian needed, a distraction to take them off their guard. With a flick of his powerful, scaled tail Hadrian sped down and positioned himself as close as he could get to the lake bed before leaping into action. With all his strength Hadrian pushed his way off the lake bed and powered through the water. Just before he broke the surface Hadrian heard the words, "Fine, we will do this the hard way!"

With an almighty heave, Hadrian leapt high out of the water and simultaneously threw the long weed rope towards the old man. He was delighted to see that his aim remained ever true, as the rope wrapped around the old man's hand. Yanking his arm back with as much strength as he could, Hadrian had the old man suddenly flying towards him into the water. After being dragged through the cold water, the man landed directly into his hands. Grasping the awful coloured robes in his sharp claw-like hands Hadrian's powerful tail began moving and forced the pair down deep into the lake. The old man struggled desperately, trying to release himself from the teen's powerful grip. However, Hadrian had been keeping in all the rage from his family's death and was now out for his revenge. The old man was now desperately grasping at the fingers gripping his robes as they got further down and deeper into the lake, however Hadrian refused to let go and instead gripped harder, digging his nails into soft, withered skin. He was determined that the man's death would be as painful as possible. The man's struggles were getting weaker and weaker, however Hadrian refused to stop swimming down. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side and Hadrian found his arms ripped away from the old man by something just as strong as he was. As the rage subsided, Hadrian was horrified to see the man being hauled away by a strange looking creature towards the surface, to save his life. Hadrian desperately struggled against whatever was holding him but he found himself surrounded by bodies with sharp claws digging into his skin and pulling at his long hair. His arms were forced behind his back, despite snarling and thrashing wildly to break free. Not giving up Hadrian bared his teeth and screamed in frustration.

His captors then dragged the teen back to the surface of the dark lake. The journey seemed a lot shorter on the way back up from the voyage down. Breaking the surface, Hadrian screeched in anger and flashed his deadly pointed fangs to the people watching from the shoreline. His eyes glowed a lethal green in the dark water as he was pulled back into shore by strange creatures. Suddenly a sharp pain emitted from the back of his head, and once again the darkness found him.

~*~ Line ~*~

Tony's eyes flicked across the monitor and his brain whirled through calculations that shouldn't be possible for any normal human being. Since his rescue from the bleak desert, his mind seemed to be working quicker than usual and despite being a genius by normal standards this was strange. Dismissing it as stress from last night's breakdown, in front of Pepper no-less, Tony continued to work through names.

The billionaire knew somebody was plotting against him. It couldn't be a coincidence that he was picked out of the middle of the Afghanistan desert, surrounded by an armed military convoy, with only a select few people knowing of where he was. Yet, as if by magic, his captors had known exactly which jeep he was in. Somebody was plotting to get him killed and Tony Stark knew that. He had gone through all his so-called friends' names, and even people that worked for him. Pepper, Rhodie, and Happy were immediately ruled out, after all Rhodes was with him during the attack, Happy was paid to keep him alive and therefore would lose a lot of money if he was dead, and finally Pepper. She would never betray him. Yesterday, not only had his amazing assistant helped him with the replacement of his miniature arc reactor but also then remained with through the night during his breakdown, even cancelling plans to stay by his side. She was the only one he trusted with his life. Well, her and Hadrian, if his island experience hasn't just been a crazy hallucination from the desert air.

Shaking his head at the useless thoughts, Tony dragged something across the monitor onto his image projector so he could see in detail his Iron Man suit. "Keep everything in my private file, Jarvis." Looking over his design, Tony spun it around his fingers, looking at all the useless features that could be removed. "Working on a secret project, sir?" His A.I.'s voice came from the ceiling and Tony nodded in agreement. "I don't know who to trust right now." Spinning the design around once more, Tony sat down in his rolling chair. Clapping his hands together, Tony made up his mind.

"Jarvis, I need you to look up abuse cases with children named Harry. Narrow it down to the last 10 years." Despite the fact Tony called the beauty Hadrian, the billionaire distinctly remembered that originally Hadrian had called himself Harry. Within seconds Jarvis had the answer. "There have been 275 cases around the world in the last 10 years sir. Would you like me to describe them to you?" Tony sighed to himself and rubbed his forehead; he needed to narrow this down further. Through gritted teeth Tony narrowed down the search.

"I need the results from cases where the children haven't been rescued or found dead." Jarvis was silent from moment before responding. "Sir. There have been 9 cases where a child named Harry has been abused and gone missing." Tony nodded and bit his lip, deep in thought.  
"That's more like it. Okay, narrow it down further. I only want cases where an aunt or uncle has been involved." Jarvis was silent for a second before a newspaper article played on one of his many monitors.

"This is the only case involving a child named Harry from your chosen fields. It resulted in 5 child prostitution rings being shut down due to images and contacts from the uncle's laptop. The child in question was placed with his only living relatives at six months old, after his parents died in a fire. He went missing once the family were on holiday in the Caribbean and their maid discovered some horrifying facts and evidence hidden in the basement. The uncle received a life sentence and is still in prison along with his wife. Their son now lives with his aunt-"

"Enough, Jarvis." Tony cut off the AI, and scrolled through the article. His eyes glanced over the writing before he saw a picture of a younger looking Hadrian. It looked like a school photo, and the billionaire could instantly see the resemblance between this skinny, pale, unhappy child and the beautiful, raven haired teen he had spent several enchanting weeks with. Tony could already feel his headache building as he looked into the seemingly dead eyes of that poor child who had been through hell and back, only to be abandoned on the beach by his family.

Leaning back in his chair, Tony tore his eyes away from the screen and spoke to Jarvis.  
"That's the one. Jarvis, donate several million to charities and organisations preventing child abuse around the world". Looking through the article one last time, Tony closed it before turning back to his Iron Man design. His money was useless to help past abuse cases, but his suits could help prevent further ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! 
> 
> I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fix's just please go away and save us all the trouble.
> 
> Thank you very much to my beta Catkyn!
> 
> Today is my 21stbirthday and I wanted to treat you all with a chapter! 
> 
> Sorry it has been so long. Life has been hectic and I barely have time to turn on my laptop let alone write. Also some people (guests) posted some very nasty comments which put me off writing for a long time so I'm going to quote Disney here:
> 
> "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all"!.
> 
> Boy is winning on the baby vote so if you want this to change or stay the same this is the last chapter to get you vote in! Also NO TWINS! One baby is hard enough to write!
> 
> Enjoy and please review (and nothing nasty on my birthday please)
> 
> Georgiegirl999 x


End file.
